Memories (Seto Kaiba Fanfiction) Book One
by Masochistic-Butterfly
Summary: Seto Kaiba doesn't think anything can really change him... but what happens when his love from many millinea ago shows up, and she's his ultimate downfall? Who can you really trust anyway? OC fan-fiction, crude words, lemonish parts, and then lemons later on.
1. Beginning

"Have a good first day of school, honey!" My mom yelled through the front window of our small red-bricked house. I cringed, seeing the other students walking to school laugh at me a little. I turned red and turned around to give her a half-hearted wave. "Jesus," I grumbled as I walked out the little iron gate that separated our little space of home from the rest of the downtown city, the city of Domino. It doesn't get any more city than this.  
I may have only lived here all summer, but I still haven't seen all of it. Just most of the game shops, the malls, and OH, the HU-FUCKING-MUNGOUS corporation buildings. Like Kaiba Corp, the one place I know well enough to scoot around and not even look in its direction, due to the CEO being a GIANT prick (sexy as hell, though), and just an all-around not nice guy. But otherwise that street is lined with high-classed restaurants, shops, and even more corporation buildings. This was no doubt product central for Japan, it being twice the size of Tokyo.  
I also got lost when while I was walking around, which Mom had warned me about. "You got lost in Seattle, you're going to get lost here too, Tiffany Renee." I had managed to wander into the game district on my little excursion. Kids and teens, even some creepy adults, ran around with silver card holders attached to their arms, flailing them and going on about these things called 'duel monsters'. Hardly monsters, is what I say. They were tiny black and brown cards that had pictures of monsters, wizards, and God only knows what else on them, and the only way you could really see them was on the holograms that the disks produced. But anyway, I digress; I'm taking myself off topic.  
Yes, I am a little scatterbrained, but stupid-no. I'm smart, head of my class back in Seattle for your information. I slack quite often, but even so, HEAD OF MY CLASS. God, I'm sorry to reiterate myself, but I've been put down enough by my parents and my peers that I've developed a complex to show and tell people that they are wrong about me. It's almost hard to discourage those who have already made up their minds about me, what with the dyed orange hair, ear piercings galore, and the unsavory sneer that's usually draped against my face, down to my ratty, black and green Chuck's. I'm sure you can hear the punk-attitude seeping through my thoughts right now, no doubt. But good, because I am a punk, not one that cuts and begs for attention. But the kind that you don't look twice at, and should probably not be in a ten mile radius of. Tiffany Renee Griffin is the perfect picture of delinquent, minus the dumbass part.

The gates greeted me of Domino High School, and that's when it hit me. Literally, hit me. All I could comprehend at that moment was that I had been shoved back into a pair of cold, thin, but muscular arms, and there was a throbbing in my head. The arms rejected me after the momentary awareness shook off, causing me to stumble forward. "Watch it," The arms' owner yelled in a cold voice, I turned to my side to see that I had managed to fall into the arms of Seto Kaiba.  
"Maybe you shouldn't stand so close behind someone then." I sneered, as he kept walking in a pace that was way too fast, and that had enough grace and poise to put a prize cat to shame.  
Gathering my wits again, I found that I had also managed to drop all my books on the ground, and sitting on top of it was a soccer ball. "Jesus Christ," I muttered, picking up the soccer ball and looking around to find its owner so I could beat the daylights out of them.  
"Hey! Tiffany!" I turned and spotted oddly shaped hair in multi-colors of yellow, black, and purple amongst the crowd, almost hidden I instantly recognized the short strangeness as Yuugi Muto, the shortest, and most white person I have ever met in my entire life. "Tiff!" He yelled again, now I could see his friends in tow behind him waving at me and I groaned, realizing that the soccer ball was theirs and I would have to talk to them. Ugh.  
It's not that I have anything against Honda, Jonouchi, or Anzu, or even Yuugi. I just can't stand the overbearing friendliness that pours out of their mouths to the point you can almost see the rainbows seeping through their teeth. Their farts probably smell like rainbows and lilacs.  
I met them off the few weeks before school, hanging out at the arcade, "raging against the machines" and eating popcorn and drinking sodas. I was completely lost that day, wandering around looking for a bus stop, and God only knows why, there was none to be found on that corner. I had even forgotten my phone so I could call Mom. Apparently my being lost was extremely evident in the way I walked and in my face, and next thing I know, a short teen with spiky punk hair is in front of me dressed in the nines in a blue school uniform, chains, buckles, and a strange Egyptian looking pyramid strung around his little neck. "Hi, I'm Yuugi Muto, and these are my friends," he chirped with an adorable grin that almost made my stomach churn. Niceness, I hissed in my head, it was sickening. God, I sounded Goth or Emo at that moment, but when niceness is spitting out at you like rain and you need an umbrella and you don't have one, that's when it's WAY too much. But when they walked over they didn't seem so bad, Anzu, with her pretty brunette hair was lovely, still annoying, but lovely. Jonouchi bothered me, even before I even knew his name or hear him speak. I disliked him entirely. He introduced himself in the loudest way possible though, with that ACCENT. It grated on my ears like knives, yes I was American and heard it often, but it just bothered me too much. Honda on the other hand was quiet and polite standing next to Anzu. I know they shouldn't bother me as much as they did, but it was just irking. Although they did manage to help me back home, and Mom was proud as peach that I'd met some friends.  
"They're not friends, Mother; they're just polite, annoying people, who managed to get me back home without any injury." I told her pulling my shoes off while sitting in our tiny kitchen.  
"Yes they are, Tiffany, you're lucky they saw you, or you never would have gotten home." She replied cleaning off the counters with a beat up old wash rag. I sighed heavily at her, and she just smiled and shook her head.  
In the midst of my thinking, they finally pushed through the crowd of teens going into the school and got to me, Honda picking up the soccer ball that had smacked me in the face. I could feel my sneer itching to make an appearance, but I told it to back off, and flipped the fakest smile I could find to plaster all over my red face. "Hi, guys," I greeted them, trying with all my might to suck all the malice out of my voice. "Your ball, I'm guessing?"  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I've just got one hell of a kick, ya'know?" Jonouchi's Yankee accent hit a nerve and I wanted to say back, "So do I, and your head is kinda ball shaped." But instead I gripped my books tighter, and said, "Its fine, it's not like you meant to." He smiled and snatched the ball out of Honda's hands and ran off with it, with Honda hauling ass to catch up with him.  
"I'm sorry about that Tiffany; they're just boys, right?" Anzu turned to me after watching after them, and put a polite smile on her face. I sighed lessening my grip on those poor books and nodded my head, and before I could say anything Yuugi chimed in, "I bet it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't fallen right back into Kaiba though? He looked pretty pissed that you had even touched him."  
I waved off the thought of that graceful, billionaire bastard, and said, "Nah, I can handle Kaiba, there were a lot of guys as asinine as him back in Seattle, not as rich, but just as rude." And I handled them the same way, the loud response back as they walked away like they were on a runway with millions of hot babes watching their every step. I was not one to gawk and go googly eyed over a sexy bad boy.  
"Well that's good, we're always here. But anyway, there's the bell, c'mon." Yuugi said, turning on his heel to walk into the school, as Anzu waved to the boys, signaling them to come to the large door of the school. I sighed, clutching my books again, but harder, and walked after them.

My classes were composed of four different components, English, Calculus, Art, and then History. All of them were no challenge, before I moved to Japan I had already been half way through these classes, except art, back in Seattle. So mostly I would sit there and nonchalantly give explanations that seventy five percent of the class didn't even begin to comprehend. I did my best not to look like a smart ass, but it couldn't be helped. These people were stupid.  
I'm sure I even bewildered my teachers. The first day of each class, they scrutinized me with their beady eyes and made harsh judgments, "Americans die their hair that bright orange, and your piercings, Miss Griffin, atrocious." Mr. Yang, my art teacher sneered, as I looked around the class and spotted at least two other students with piercings and hair dye. Just Americans? I think not. I guess I did look the part of an atrocious heathen though. What with hair, piercings all over my ears aside from the one on my belly button which no one really knew about, the unbuttoned school uniform that leaked cleavage, the hiked up skirt (but I wasn't the only one to use this trend), and the torn up converses that hugged my feet. Oh, and the bracelets. But ANYWHO. My job was to rock their socks right off their feet.  
Besides the few who I had the regrettable pleasure of meeting, I managed to make another friend. Mayumi Ueda, one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever met, with waist long raven hair that shined like crow feathers, and piercing gold eyes that had a hint of mystery in them that smiled constantly, even if her rosy lips weren't. For the first week of school, I noticed her every once in a while, but she never looked my way. I'm not trying to seem obsessed, neither am I trying to seem like I like girls, which I don't, but there was something extremely interesting about her that caught my eye, and drew me near her.  
It wasn't till a week later she sat next to me in History and smiled a radiant smile full of pearly white teeth and sincerity. But even behind that sincerity there seemed to be a hint of mystery laced with a pinch of animosity and hidden meanings. All I could was smile back as I leaned back in my seat as the teacher, Mr. Barnes, stalked in with sunglasses and a mug of coffee. Always hung over, this man was. I pulled out my black notebook and one of my best pens, setting my elbow down on the wooden desk as I rested my cheek on a cool palm whilst my mouth found its way to the end of the pen and began chewing on it. Mr. Barnes set down his mug and then planted his ass into the chair. and turned to face the board, but did nothing. A sigh felt out of everybody's mouths as we knew that this meant no lecture today and that soon the media team would bring in a TV so we could watch some random ass video that even I wouldn't pay attention to.  
I dropped the pen and leaned back farther, a little unladylike, but I didn't care. Next to me, Mayumi turned, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see her glancing me over, as if evaluating me. And then she spoke, with words as light as bells, "I love your necklace," I turned and thanked her, as my fingers trailed down the crescent moon shaped amethyst that dangled around my neck that all but slipped into the top of my cleavage. "I've never seen anything like that."  
"My dad gave it to me before he... before he died." I said, wincing. That had poked at the still healing burn in my heart, but as I breathed it cooled down and she smiled sadly, all trace of that malice I thought I had seen disappeared. "I'm sorry to hear that... it's beautiful. May I touch it?" I hesitated for a moment, but nodded my head, feeling as if unable to say no to her. Her pale, long fingers reached out and touched the stone and then she retracted and I could see the goose bumps plain on her arms and up her neck. I looked her, questioning her, but she smiled and said, "Its cold and it shocked me a little." a little laugh followed, and I laughed also. In the reaches of my mind little alarms went off, warnings of treachery, but I told them to stuff it, and go back to sleep, as I smiled back at Mayumi.

The first month of school went by in what seemed like a blur, faces going by, classes becoming boring, eating with Mayumi and the gang, going home, homework, sleeping. Repeat. Routine was what it was, and it was becoming boring.


	2. The Dress

"How about this dress?" Mayumi twirled her curvy figure around in a mid-thigh length green dress, that was poufy on the bottom with an overlaying opaque skirt that sparkled as she moved, with a black lace top that pushed the little bit of what boobs she had up and in your face. She smiled as strands of her hair fell out of a messy bun and I couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, and I was envious. I felt like she knew it, too.  
The Fall Dance was coming up in only a month, and it was best to shop before then because these girls here were all about the dresses. We weren't the only girls looking at dresses, too. The store was packed with girls twirling in pretty dresses that were about to be bought with Daddy's money.  
"You look beautiful," Anzu said as she admired herself in a long mirror. She had found a pretty plain dress, just a black party dress that clung to her. I sighed as I crossed my legs and slumped back a little in the uncomfortable store sofa. I didn't plan on going to this stupid thing, was just an excuse for girls to dress up and the dance like strippers and sluts. And I found it embarrassing to show up without a date.  
"You can go with us," Mayumi pleaded pulling on my hand to the nearest rack of dresses. I shook my head, "You both have dates." I tugged my arm back, as she told me how it would be okay if I were with her and her date, a guy named Bakura, and Anzu who was going with apparently Yuugi. I had no idea that they dated...  
"We don't, we just uh... we're 'friends'." She said with a wink, and added; "I have a thing for Honda... but he's too shy and doesn't understand when I'm trying to flirt with him." the palms of her hands were on my back, pushing me along to the dresses. I tried my hardest to keep my feet planted firmly on the floor, but obviously the janitor kept up with his waxing duties because I couldn't even keep my feet in one place. Before I knew it, Anzu and Mayumi were piling dresses on my arms to the point I couldn't even see. What the hell? Agitation soon swept over me as they directed me to the nearest dressing room.  
"Make sure to show us after you've tried each dress on!" Mayumi said blowing a kiss before she shut the door. As soon as the door shut I flipped them both the bird as I looked down at the dresses they had given me to try on; I counted five dresses that actually looked decent. One was a strapless red dress with a black bow that set directly under my boobs, which was uncomfortable in so many ways. I had a hard time zipping up the back of it because of them. I pushed both boobs down in the dress, "Stay there." I ordered them and they just sat, obeying the rules. I sighed and looked at the mirror and immediately shook my head. It was short enough I could see one cheek hanging out, and the little bit of stomach I had sat like a dead weight and made me look disproportionate. The next three dresses did the same thing; the only difference was their patterns and colors.  
"Try that last one; I'm sure it'll be okay." Anzu said, crossing her legs, accessing me as I turned around in a circle, showing off a poufy green dress that made me look like I was pregnant. I sighed, walking back into the dressing room and looking at the last dress. It was a pretty shade of blue, almost like the sky at twilight, which had a sparkly, silver sequined top. I looked at it with hope and hoped it looked just as bad as the other ones. I didn't want one of the dresses to look good, I wanted them to just leave me alone and let me stay home and watch a marathon of The Walking Dead.  
The dress had no zippers, and as I put it on over my head, with almost no effort, and pulled it down to notice that it wasn't too short. It was about a couple inches above my knees and clung to my body. It held my boobs in, thank God, so that they didn't flop out, and I could barely see any stomach. Hell, even my ass looked nice. I was very surprised at what I saw in the mirror; she was hot. I shook my head and told myself how silly I was being. It's just a dress, a silly dress for a silly event.  
I breathed heavily and opened the door, and both of my friends' eyes lit up and they smiled. "That's it," Mayumi said, clasping her hands, as they stood up. "It's perfect." Anzu chimed in as I spun around. I didn't realize it, but I was agreeing with them. I was smiling and feeling like I was beautiful. I turned back to one of the mirrors and admired myself as people walked by glancing at me. I even got a few smiles from some guys. All of a sudden I had the idea to pull my hair of its ponytail; I let my wavy tangerine coloured hair fall to my shoulders and felt like a pretty person.  
"You look stunning." a male voice said from behind the couch.  
"Thank you," I turned to see my complementor, and I was met with the eyes of a blue eyed billionaire. My stomach went sour, what the hell was he doing here? And why was he complementing me? After I'd run into him, and on the fact that he didn't just throw kindness out like a bone to a good puppy. "Kaiba."  
He looked me up and down, with a kind of hungriness that had me shaking a little bit. I could see the lust in his eyes, those hard eyes that assessed everything so coldly. He didn't move, just kept holding my gaze and I felt like a puddle. His eyes rode up and down my body, staying at my top half, the way he noticed the curve of my breasts popping out of the tight dress, and up to my lips. I felt my face go red and my heart beat faster and I couldn't help but bite my lip, trying to get some words out, before he finally turned and headed for the entrance of the store

As the heat began to rush right back out of my face, reality began to take a dive back into my sweltering brain. "That dick." I said, the reality taking back strokes through brain waves, he was just trying to get to me. As much as that didn't make a lot of sense, I felt like he was ridiculing me, trying to make fun of me, or did he think I was a whore? That maybe I was easy and he could buy me with compliments?

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, watching him leave. I turned to look at my friends and noticed the way he moved, without obvious lust. Mayumi especially had a maliciously lustful look in her eyes, but after a moment her shoulders relaxed and she turned to me. "He's probably just messing with your head, I mean, after the few times you've ticked him off." she said, with a little bit of a quiver in her voice. She was referring to the times where I had bumped into him, gotten in his way, and oh, the one time I picked his pen off the floor to give it back to him! The bastard.

I noticed the shiny writing instrument on the floor, and out of the deepest kindness of my heart, went to pick it up. Before my hand could even touch it, a hand reached out and smacked mine. Out of shock and anger I grabbed the person's cold, clammy hand with a death grip and looked up to be again greeted to the sight of cold, sapphire eyes that seemed to be permeated with anger and disgust. "That would be my pen, and also my hand." He said angrily, trying to pull out of my grip. "And that was my hand you so violently smacked." I said back, noticing rough his hands were, and looked down to notice his knuckles were blood red, and a little scared, as if he'd been punching something hard. He noticed my interest in his hands and finally broke free of my grip and I met his glare. "I was trying to be helpful." I said, picking up the pen and handing it to him, keeping my eyes locked on his the whole time, not wanting to break it for some reason. In that moment, I was tantalized by his cold eyes, and by the fact of how mean he was. He was handsome, oh, just drop dead sexy. He had the face of an angel. The face of a cold, cruel, fallen angel. "I don't need a delinquent's help. Go back to slacking off." He said and took the pen and stood up to move to a different seat, far away from me.

The rest of the class I could feel eyes on me.

So why now would he start complimenting me? As much as I seemed to repel him, and anger him. He was so... wishy washy. I hated him, completely hated him for being the prick that he was, for being a cruel, selfish being. So why did my heart flip at the thought of him?

"Well at least you found a pretty dress!" Anzu said, earnestly gleeful. I looked back at the mirror and only saw ugly. Someone that even a billionaire didn't want. "I'm not going, so I'm not buying it." I said and proceeded to walk back into the dressing room. What was the point in going if I felt like I was being ridiculed? I couldn't handle that.

Monday came and went after that day at the dress shop, and he avoided me just as I avoided him. I didn't feel the sting of his eyes watching me, and I didn't pay attention, and that week flew by.

**  
The season began to take on its true colors, colors of red and orange, and crisp, cool feeling in the air that made my cheeks tingle and my nose burn with cold. Fall was now my favorite season since I actually got to go out in it any enjoy it and not have to worry about the unpredictable rain that always left things down trodden and murky looking. Even around me I could see people celebrating in the crunchy leaves, and cuddling into hoodies while the breeze blew about them. I began to spend more time outside, especially on the weekends; pulling out a chair to sit on the lawn drawing the tree that sat in our yard that was dying its leaves and shedding them off to carpet the greying grass.  
Classes went by like normal for the past few weeks, I made grades and made my classmates look stupid. Except for Mayumi, she was a hell of alot smarter than I was. I mean damn. But anyway, just more routine, more and more of it.  
Everyone was excited for the dance coming up in the next week-everyone but me.


	3. Bipolar Much?

"Substitute today," Arina, a blonde, mean looking girl, said on the other side of the class to Sakura, a black haired beauty, and I looked up to see a wrinkly old woman staggering into the art room. I sighed as she sat down, pulling out my sketch pad and my favorite pencil, and listened as she introduced herself as Mrs. Oldman and said our teacher was out sick. The part that made my heart jump was when she said this was just a free period to sketch, or to paint or anything like that just as long as we weren't loud and we were working. Yes! I smiled a little as I began to look at the old woman, who sat reading a People Magazine, and decided that today she would be the object of my art. She wasn't particularly striking at all, just plain. But that was the beauty of it, I found the complications in her wrinkles, and the details in her curly cue white hair. Her nose was almost beak like, but her face had softness to it, and her laugh lines ran deeply.  
After ten minutes of sketching her outline, she noticed I was looking at her, and smiled politely, but she was obviously creeped the hell out. I laughed a little to myself and I went to flip the page to draw something different, but a voice stopped me. "That's really good."

I stopped myself, and sighed, knowing whose voice it was. This had been the first time he had spoken to me since the dress shop. Why did he find the weirdest times to talk to me? Why the hell was he even complimenting me? Just to torment me? I was tired of it. I was thinking about telling him how I felt while he hovered over my shoulder looking at my art of Mrs. Oldman, and I noticed how close he actually was. His face was only a few inches away from mine, and I could smell him, a deep sensuous smell that enchanted my nose and sent signals straight to my heart. Go away, my brain said. Lean closer, my heart said.

Both my organs began to war as I was contemplating moving my head to look at him. He was so close, and I could feel his warmth. Just as I was about to turn to look at him, he withdrew, leaving me breathless. I was truly confused at this point as he took a seat opposite of me, and pulled his own sketch book out. "Why?" I found myself wanting to ask him, as he pulled out his own sketchbook, which was leather bound and very expensive that matched with his expensive drawing pencils. I studied him; I wanted to ask him why the mind games, why one minute it was like he wanted to indulge in talking to me, and then the next it was like I was bubble gum on the bottom of his expensive Italian shoes. He made me so infuriated I wanted to stomp on those shoes, I wanted to get in his face and yell at him-but at the same time wanted to kiss the anger and fire out of those pale lips that used words of hate and criticism to bring people down. But maybe that wasn't best; maybe it wasn't best to ask him why, why of all people, he played the rollercoaster game with me. I was just a punk, an American punk that despised people who came from money and made others look bad. OH- I was so aggravated with him, I couldn't even look at him.

But nevertheless, I did. He was sketching, very into that he was doing, I couldn't see what it was, but it had gruesome features. Jagged teeth, long tail... a dragon. I couldn't help but find it extremely interesting his drawing. It was gruesome, yes, but... beautiful; for a dragon. I watched his movements across the paper for the next five minutes, finding myself lost in it. No thoughts ran across my mind until the moment he stopped moving his hand. I looked up to see he was watching me.

It's rude to be in other people's business..." he said, closing the sketchbook.

"I'm sorry," I said, and bit my tongue. Did I just apologize to him? I did what? A smile played across his handsome, hard face and I added, "I was just interested, and hey, you were looking at my work!" He chuckled-Laughter? LAUGHTER? What?-and it melted my heart, seeing the little bit of softness loosen him up, his eyes laughed with his lips.

"You're right, I suppose." He said and gestured a hand out.

"What?" I asked, looking down at his hand.

"Might I see your sketches? I'm a little curious to see what a person like yourself draws." He asked, a polite tone of interest infiltrated his voice and I couldn't help but scoot my sticker covered notebook over to him.

"Does that mean I get to see yours?" I asked, and I didn't get a reply as his long fingers flipped through the pages. Oh, so now he was going to be silent? I shook my head and leaned back as I watched him.

Interest wasn't really in his eyes, but amusement was. He smiled every couple pages or so, and I asked him what was funny, and still- no reply. A heavy sigh passed through my lips as I tipped my head back to look at the ceiling. At that moment I was sure I heard the word "impatient" but I let it go. What was the use at this point and making him mad? I wanted to try and crack down this egotistical asshole. I wanted to see what made him tick, besides the obvious, what he liked to do.

Tiffany... why are you so interested him now? That was the question that permeated my mind. What had me so compliant to this guy? A guy who had nearly bruised my hand, but then... told me I was stunning. He made my heart beat faster than a heart should beat, I couldn't deny that; but to beat for him? Why would I have any interested in a cold hearted booty hole that was just so... mean? I felt drawn to him, I felt compelled to be near him, to look at him.

"So what's it like being a CEO?" I found myself asking to make some kind of conversation. I was genuinely curious to know what it was like to run a major company, and to have that much money. And on top of that, every kid in the city, and most in the world had most of his products sitting in their rooms or on their beds. Hell, even adults ran around with those silly duel disks attached to their arms, dueling for popularity and for trading cards. I wasn't very interested in them, but Dad had been... my mind mentally shook itself telling me not to think about Dad...

"It's not a lot of work at the moment... what with my step-father running it right now. But I take a lot of control since he isn't in the best of health right now." He said nonchalantly, flipping through what was left of my sketchbook.

"Do you like your step-father?" I asked, and I could immediately tell I'd asked the wrong question. His eyes went back to being cold, and he shook his head, and I thought he would go back into his secluded shell of hate, but to my surprise replied;

"No... My little brother, Mokuba, and I went through a lot of... mental and physical abuse from him. But I don't forget that he is my guardian and therefore deserves my respect." I felt a little pang of sadness for him, and a little respect for him as well. Even if his step-father was a total dick, he honored him. I was expecting hateful words about him, but nothing but respect. "I'm sorry." I said, and he shook his head, a faint, sad smile sat on his face now.

"Don't be... its life... one going through pain. It builds a person." He said, and I was starting to see what made him so cold and distant. The abuse and then having to act like it never even happened. He finally set my sketchbook down and smiled at me.  
"You're pictures are very interesting. You catch all the emotion of the person, or even of the object. That tree seemed lonely by itself as swung with the wind, and even to draw the old bag over there, she looked bored, and you gave her a sense of... disinterest." He said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So do I get to see your work now, Kaiba?" I asked as I stuck my sketchbook back into my tattered backpack.

"If you'd like... I'm sorry to have made you wait, I just wanted to see what kind of feedback I could read off your face, and I couldn't be distracted." He said pushing the leather bound book to my hands. He wanted to watch me? Okay, a little creepy. But, okay.

The leather was cold in my hands, and with a black finger nailed hand I opened it to the first page. I was greeted with math work that was written, and laughed a little.

"Couldn't find any paper at that moment, and it was important." He said with a little smile.

The next few pages were filled with simple sketches that an art teacher would assign, fruit, a profile of someone's face, and blocks. They were all very well shaded, and pretty. Very artsy.  
The deeper I got into this sketchbook the more I saw his personality come out. I saw the depth of his heart poured into his dragons, some were drawn so you could only see their heads and menacing eyes, while others you could see the strong build of their bodies and the details of the scales. I'd seen these before, when I first arrived in Domino-no even back in Seattle. I knew Seto Kaiba was one of the major champions in the world, and these looked like his duel monsters.

"Is this blue eyes white dragon?" I asked, pointing to one picture that showed the entirety of the dragon.

He nodded and asked, "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

I shook my head, "No, I feel a little too old to be playing card games. I find it... kind of silly."

He sighed heavily; an upset expression flitted across his Adonis face. "Most do... but its my life, and has to be. I work with tech all the time just for those Duel Monsters. And I have to beat that so called King of Games... Yu-"

"Yuugi," I finished for him, "I know all about it. The two of you are big talk not only here, but even back in America. Big time rivals and all that crap, I understand that much."

"It's not just crap, Miss Griffin," He said, a little twitch of anger had me realizing maybe I should back off a little. But he continued, "A lifetime of hard work will be paid off and I will win... one day. It's hard losing to him, you have to understand. To be number two, to be told you will never beat Yuugi. To be told you will never win against a sniveling brat..."

"Yuugi is annoying I will give you that, but not a brat. He believes in... Hope. In happiness, and God I know, friendship; it does make my stomach turn, turn like a friggen' washing machine. But its good, and good is better than bad." I said, and he just shook his head and said nothing.

While I let him chew that around a little, I went back to flipping through the pages. It was still dragons and the occasional scary face, but then I got to a picture of a child. A child with long hair and happy eyes that popped off the page in an attempt to hug you. This was the only happy picture I'd seen so far, and I was willing to bet that this was his brother.

"Mokuba," he said, proving me right. "He's twelve." I saw the smile beginning to curve back on his face when he talked about his brother.

"You care for him a lot... you adore him. I see that." I said, wanting to run a finger against his brother's face, but didn't for I was afraid I'd smear it.

"How can you tell?" He asked leaning his hand on his head.

"You draw him so cheerfully, and the rest of your pictures... aren't cheerful. They're full of pain and so much sophisticated feelings... but this one. This one is happy, and has detail, and just. I feel my heart smile even looking at this picture. I think anyone would get that vibe from this." I said, finding myself smiling. He said nothing, just watched me.

Watching me... I felt my cheeks begin to burn at the idea of that.

After a moment I decided to flip the page, and was greeted with more picture of dragons and more of Mokuba. And then something I don't think I was supposed to know about.

The last page of work was of a girl, a girl with sharp, smiling eyes that could be fierce and cut you like a knife with ease. Her lips were curved into a brilliant smile and her hair fell around her face out of a side ponytail. I looked down the curve of her neck, and noticed a black moon sitting on her chest.

This was me.

"This..." I began, but before I could even say more, the book was out of my hands in two seconds flat and in his fancy messenger bag.

"This was a mistake." He said, getting up as the bell rung. I watched him leave, a little hurt by that statement. A mistake to talk to me? A mistake to think about me? He moved fast until he got to the door, he ran into Mayumi and he stopped. Just stopped and looked at her as she smiled at him. I saw his lips moving as anger flashed across his face as she just kept smiling. Was he cussing her out because she was right there? I wanted to get up and say something to him, but I was still hurt.

But then again... he drew me. He DREW me. Every last detail of myself was on that piece of paper. Even the mole under my eye was there. The thought hit my mind like a brick: did he like me?

"No," I sighed, picking up my bag and getting up. He couldn't, it was impossible. I was just a way for him to express himself.

The image of his smile played in my mind as I walked up to the door, Kaiba had been long gone, and looked at Mayumi.

"What was that about?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Seto's never liked me too much." She said with a smile, and I hated that she said his name. It was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. For some reason, I was mad that his name came out of her mouth. It was dirty.

The rest of the day I didn't see him, and I looked for him. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to ask him what was wrong with him talking to me or for him sketching me. I was flattered, honestly. He's just cold, I kept telling myself. You're just something to pass the time.

At the end of the day, after saying goodbye to my friends, I began the walk home.

The trees swayed in the breeze, the crunchy leaves beneath my feet began to put me at ease. Today had not been the best, besides that little bit of happiness I had talking to Kaiba. Happiness... talking to Kaiba... those words shouldn't even be in the same sentence, I realized.  
He was cold, and mean... he was a jerk. A handsome, rich, infatuating, wonderful, jerk.

I kept thinking about that moment, and the wind picked up causing me to stick my hands into my jacket and snuggle into it to battle the cold. There weren't very many people on the street today, just me and a couple people headed the opposite way. A few cars passed by, making the wind worst and left me to my thoughts.

I noticed one car in particular, it moved very slowly in front of me, and that's when my heart began to race. The car wasn't very suspicious; it was actually a fairly nice car. A caddy, which was black and shiny, and had foreign plates on it. But I knew that if a car was slowing down in front of someone, especially a someone on the streets who happened to be a girl; it was bad news. I'd heard all the stories of girls being abducted off the streets and I didn't want to be another story. Common sense kicked in and told me to turn around, and turn around I did. I heard nothing behind me at first, but then a loud screech of tires and I bolted. I was scared, and my adrenaline was pumped.

In that moment, I thought, why oh why did I not ride the bus? Why was I so dumb not to carry something like, oh I don't know, mace? God, maybe Mom was right about how scatterbrained I was.

The car got closer, and before I knew it, it was in front of me, stopping. Two tall, bald, Arabian looking men stepped out of the car, and I stopped moving. My heart stopped, and my brain was shouting the rest of my body, "MOVE BITCH, GO!" but I couldn't I just let them come up to me and put their hands on my shoulders. At the moment of contact, I finally screamed.

"Help!" I yelled, "Please!" I saw a couple walking down the street, and they didn't even glance in my direction. "PLEASE!" I cried, and my heart crumbled as they walked away.

The heavier of the two men said something in a different language and tightened his grip on my arm, and I took that as a warning. I shut up, knowing that maybe they would go easy on me if I was a tad bit compliant.

The heavy man opened the door of the Cadillac and pushed me in, and told me to sit. I did as I was told. In the car it was musty smelling and dark. I began thinking of all the ways I could escape, but then figured it was futile. But then I realized I had my cell phone. WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THAT EARLIER?

But before I could move, a light on the ceiling flipped on and I realized I wasn't alone. A man with sand colored hair sat opposite of me with his legs crossed in a mannerable sense, and I almost screamed.

"Please don't." The man spoke quietly, putting a hand on my arm. His skin was beige, soft, and... Trustable… I shook that thought off. What person who took a girl off the street was trustable? I was going insane...

"Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could, but I couldn't help but shake.

"My dear friend, you are in no danger. I promise you will be dropped off at home and that your mother has been notified that you are... detained with friends." He said calmly taking his hand off me and leaning back as the car began to move.

"Who are you?" I repeated, gathering my wits. He called my mom... I should be okay? But could I take his word?

"Miss Griffin, my name is Marik Ishtar, and I need your help."


	4. The Museum

The car moved smoothly on the pavement, and did nothing to ease my nerves. I'd just been picked up by a strange man- well, boy. Guy. Something, he looked young, and not old. I couldn't think completely straight with those lavender eyes smiling at me. He was so... normal, and calm; everything an abductor shouldn't be.

"How am I supposed to trust you, you just took me off the streets! If you needed something you could have easily contacted me or something? I don't know, come to my house, call me? But not pick me up off the fucking sidewalk and scare the hell out of me!" I yelled frantically; I seriously thought that I was going to have a panic attack at that point until he put his hand on my leg, which was exposed by the short skirt of my uniform. Chills went up my spine, but sent a calming signal to my heart. Who the hell was this guy-well who the hell was Marik? He seemed so calm and so trustworthy, but my head was sending off alarms that said, "Don't even think about trusting this creep, Tiffany Renee Griffin. This guy is bad news, and you're smarter than to sit here quietly."

I contemplated throwing myself out of the car, running and screaming for any help that I could. But I had no idea where we were, and if help was even around.

"I mean you no harm, and if my word isn't enough for you to trust, than I am truly sorry. I know that you don't know me from Adam, but I assure you I only seek your help." He said with a warm smile. I felt my body give way a little bit, even though I kept my guard up. I mean hey, he hadn't really harmed me... yet.  
"What do you need my help for...? I'm clearly not very qualified for any kind of real work, honestly. I'm only seventeen. And I'm American. What good are we?" I said, and I cussed mentally at how shaky my voice was. How could I convince this guy to just drop me back off the street if I didn't seem confident enough? I wasn't really afraid of much, except maybe the occasional spider or two, but this guy... even as trustworthy as he seemed, raised the hackles on the back of my neck.

He smiled, amused now, taking his hand off my leg and holding his hands up in a speculative way. "Miss Griffin, I'm well aware of your grades and test scores; there's no need to be modest." Okay... I was being stalked. STALKED.

"Why are you snooping through my life? I'm getting a little creeped out here." I said and he ignored it, continuing, "You are smart, no doubt. A little... different," he glanced at my orange hair and my beaten up Chuck Taylor's, "but nonetheless, you are very educated, and important to me and my friend."

"Friend?" I asked, great there was another creeper after me. "I'm important?"

"You are more important than you will ever know, my dear friend. We have waited a long time for someone like you. Someone with-" he was interrupted when the car halted, and he smiled an eager, very excited smile. "We're here."

"Where is here?" I asked as the burliest of the two men, who was the driver, parked the car and proceeded to leave his seat. I wanted to look out the window, but the glass was too tinted.  
"Here is the Domino Museum." Marik said as he opened his door, as my own was open by the burly man.

"Thank you," I said, and he was just as shocked as I was for that sudden outburst of politeness. I wasn't one to thank a kidnapper. But I guess it was the politeness and mannerism that my father had tried to instill upon me around adults. The crisp evening air greeted my flustered face, and it seemed to relax me a little. The sky was deep orange, and I knew it would be getting dark soon.

"Er.. you're quite welcome." He said in broken English, taking my arm, not as tightly I noticed, walking me up the stairs of the museum. It was a large building, the front lined with greek columns that had leaves engraved into them. It was not particularly tall, but still tall.

I had heard about this place, and it was newly refurbished because of the recent Egyptian add on to its collection. This was the reason we had moved to Domino. For the history portion of the museum. I shook my head, still not ready to face any thought about Dad.

"I haven't been here before." I said aloud to the sand-haired stranger. "My father-"

"I knew your father... and its a wonder to me that you've never been here." he said, and I stared at him wide eyed. What?

"How did you...?" I asked, now completely in awe of Marik.

"I helped him with his research when he visited Cairo many years ago. He was an exceptionally bright man, very friendly." He said, and with a sad smile, "My condolences for your loss, Tiffany. I know it has only been a year, and I know how hard the loss of a love one is."

I nodded my head, unable to say anything because I thought I would break down and cry. My dad had always been there for me, had always cheered me on in everything I did- unlike my mother, who put me down. But that was before Dad's death... now she won't leave me alone.

But that didn't matter in this moment, maybe now I could find more about Dad, and what he did the year he was away from home.

"Come," Marik said, the burly man letting go of my arm as Marik took my hand, and I felt a little bit of blush rise up in my cheeks. Its not that I liked him or anything, but he was attractive. Sand colored hair that brushed his shoulders, high cheek bones, and violet eyes that lit up when he talked. He was only maybe a foot taller than me, (which I'm 5'4-short but feisty) and was very lean. Very cute, and I twitched realizing that I shouldn't be commenting on his appearance, and I should be more focused on what this 'help' is that I can give. If he knew my father he must be somewhat of an honorable man, and my father would help such a man.

We walked down the museum, passing other exhibits that any other museum would have, animals, history, even some quirky science sections. I noted that I would have to come back on my own time to check those out.  
After a minute or so, we reached a flight of stairs that had a line of yellow tape going across saying, "No entry beyond this point, thank you." Well, I guess this was it, nowhere else to go. Maybe now they would take me home...  
Marik nodded to the other man, and he lifted the tape without any effort and gestured for us to go ahead and walk down the stairs. "Uh, are we supposed to be down here?" I asked, and realized that was stupid. These people wouldn't have brought me here if they couldn't get through some tape to where I was needed.

"Haha, my family owns this portion of the museum, it being Egyptian and very historic. Not to mention valuable." He said, smiling as we walked down the stairs and into a dark corridor. "Tell me, Tiffany, what do you know about Duel Monsters?"  
I let out a sigh, and he noticed, raising a sandy eyebrow in question. "Sorry, Duel Monsters... you mean the card game right? Oh, well, not a whole lot. Other than the creator of them is one of the wealthiest mother-fu... I mean, men in the whole world. Pegasus? Right?" I said as we came to a lighter room, that was lined with Egyptian hieroglyphics and scriptures on stone tablets. Some were cased in glass, along with a few mummies, and that made me cringe. Ew, dead people.

"Maximillion Pegasus, yes. Your knowledge is very limited, pretty much the average person's idea of Duel Monsters." He said, letting go of my hands. "Please, look around and tell me what you think." I looked at him, and he smiled, which was a very pretty thing. I let my feet take over control as my brain just sat back, and found myself in front of a large tablet of a dragon. It slightly resembled the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I couldn't help put my hand against it, and feel the roughness and the familiarity of the texture.

"Blue Eyes...?" I said, and looked to Marik who smiled and nodded, and spoke, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon, you've seen this from Seto Kaiba, no doubt; his beloved dragon. This dragon has been seen throughout history, not only in duel monsters. Did you know that this particular creature has a soul, unlike many of her brothers and sisters?"

"What do you mean by soul?" I asked. Was it alive? Or was this just mumble jumble, and should I just nod my head and smile for this crazy person. When he's done ranting, I should run.

"A soul, you know, something that lives inside a living being, its essence. Its personality-its life. But the soul of this creature was found in a girl, a woman, many millennia ago." He came closer, so that our arms touched, and it sent a shiver up my spine because of his nearness. I looked at him, and he turned to me, smiling again with such brilliance. "Her." He said turning to the tablet, and a slender finger touched a figure of a girl with long hair, and piercing blue eyes.  
"Kisara." He said, and the name echoed through my body, and I felt my heart race. Why was I being affected by this? She didn't look that interesting, or have any real special features. But she seemed so familiar to me, it was unbelievable. I felt my heart reach out and want to touch her, to actually see this person in life. My heart swelled, and I could see the tears brimming in my eyes.  
"Why do I feel like I know her?" I asked, turning to Marik as a tear dripped down my cheek. I needed to know who she really was, I felt the need to know her, I had to. No matter what.

"Oh my dear," he said, wiping a finger across my face to sponge about a tear. He smiled sadly, "That's you."


	5. Pumpkin Cake

**Hi! I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to write this chapter, and it's not because I was doing other things, but mostly because this is a lengthy chapter, and I only have access to a computer for only a limited time during the day. I'm hoping soon it won't be an issue. I'd like to say thank you for sticking it out this far! I always look forward to reviews.**

* * *

"Me?" I stared at the tablet longer, and I could feel myself beginning to get dizzy. "You're lying. You're making it up. How..." I was in disbelief. How could a person from so long ago be me? I mean, hello, twenty first century. I'm not old, I'm young. Eighteen, not thousands of years old for Christ sake!

"You," he said, smiling, as if he were proud; proud of lying. "You were once the soul of a great creature. The soul of Blue Eyes, and the soul of Kisara. I know, Tiffany, it is a lot to take in; and I know of your skepticism. But believe me; I wouldn't bring you here if it were a waste of your time, and mine. I'm sure of you, and you reacting like this, feeling some kind of sadness at looking at your counterpart, and these tears of sorrow that you weep... You are her; I have no doubt about it. And now, I am excited."

"Excited for what exactly? What do you want with me, with Kisara, IF I even am her, what are your plans?" I asked, taking a step away from him, questioning his motives.

"My plans? My friend, I only look to see if we can unlock any of your memories. We're still not entirely sure how much Kisara knows, and what kind of power she holds. I thought, well we thought, maybe letting you around familiar things and places you would know- the point, Tiffany, is that I need you. I need to know what you hold-" He stopped, taking my hand, and pressed his pale, soft lips to it, and I felt a burn flutter up in my cheeks as his violet eyes looked up at me with a sincerity that almost broke my heart. "Think of all the things that we could find about history! You would be helping. Please, work with us." I looked at him, as he gazed at me. I was torn; half of me wanted to help just because I felt it was my duty to Kisara, but the other half was screaming to run away-that this was bad news. He was so nice about it, the way he pleaded, I couldn't help but feel the need to reach down and hug him and agree to help; but the sirens wouldn't stop going off in my hazy brain.

"I..." I stuttered, pulling away, my eyes completely on him. "I need to think about this Marik, I'm still so very confused about this... I-I don't know... I just... I need air, so I can clear my head." and I pushed myself to run, to get out of this place that was filled with so much history- and filled with so much of Dad. I couldn't be sure that he was telling the truth, but why would he lie? I shook my head as I kept going, I had to go. Cold, refreshing air would be waiting for me up and out of this place that promised clarity and a way home- away from this nonsense.  
I'd made it down the dark hall from where we had walked, and went to take a step up the stone staircase, but I was stopped.

"Your father would have wanted you to be here!"

I stopped in my tracks, and against my wishes to leave, I looked back, to see Marik still standing there, with a curdled expression on his face, and a hand extended to reach to me; he really did need me, I hated to realize it. My dad would have wanted this... and that's what scared me. I mentally screamed at my body to move itself from that spot, and I frantically ran up the stairs, taking two at a time till I could reach the top of the stairs, and then the doors were in my sight and I felt a rush of happiness wash over me at the idea of leaving this place, and just forgetting about it. But before I could even think about moving, I was stopped by a woman suddenly appearing in front of me, and I almost screamed at the sudden movement. She yelled, and grabbed my arm; afraid I'd fall back on the stairs and pulled me away from the danger of the stairs. I wanted to thank her, and scream at her for scaring the hell out of me, but I couldn't help but be a little interested in her. She was clad in egyptian robes, all tan, with dark hair curled down to her chest. She was beautiful, but she reminded me of Marik, but seemed... nicer. More genuine.

"You," She said, sounding almost if she were out of breath. Her voice had a slight accent that really did sound like Marik. "You must go, please. You are in danger. I know you want to know what's really going on, but you don't need this. Do not make the same mistake that your father did. Tiffany; don't come back. Don't ever." She said it without any harshness, but with fear in her words. It was almost as if she were afraid for me, she really meant no harm, and it made me more uneasy about Marik hearing this from her. I wanted to ask who she was, but she just gave me a shove, to the doors. "Keep going. And if he comes to talk to you again, send him away! Run, do something!" She warned with a grave expression on her face, and I couldn't help but listen, so I ran, and I didn't even look back as I pushed through the doors.

Cold air greeted me outside of the museum, and brushed loose hair from my now loose ponytail, and whipped around my face. I turned back to look at the museum, and through the doors, and I could see Marik talking to that woman; he was yelling at her in a furious manner, and I felt a little scared for her. Was he the type of guy to hurt someone? He put on a show of niceness, but what was he really like under those violet eyes? He noticed me through the doors, and gave me one last pleading look and I turned away, and began to walk as fast as my tired legs could go.

Pulling my hair out of its mess, I let it fly free in the night air as I descended down the sidewalk. Why are these things happening to me? Of all people, me? I'm just an ordinary girl- well, not so ordinary- but I'm not special or anything. I come from Seattle, for Christ's sake! America! Nobody really special comes from America. More like England, or I don't know, Austrailia or something. But, how am I any kind of ancient creature? Creature... I chewed that word around as I pulled my hair up into its usually ponytail. I used to be a creature? Well if he'd been telling the truth anyway... I was a dragon? What the actual fuck? I had to close my eyes to really grasp at what I could really be. But my brain was telling me to leave it alone.

I sighed, inhaling the fresh, cool air and so completely glad of it. I really just wanted to let go of what had just happened, and hope that that woman would make sure that he never bothered me again. I wanted to just go back to being me, and back to my regular uncomplicated thoughts... Well, somewhat uncomplicated.  
It was then I realized I had my cell phone. CHRIST HOW COULD I FORGET THAT? I should be calling 911, that I'd been kidnapped, or at least call a taxi to get him. Or God, call Mom and tell her I'm okay. I pulled out the cell phone and cursed the loudest that I'd ever cussed. NO FREAKING SERVICE. Great. Awesome. Oh well. I shoved the stupid thing into my pocket and began to go back to my thinking.

There was still that matter of Kaiba, I realized, as I turned on to a bustling street that hummed with nightlife, and not the good kind either. I cringed as I saw stripper bars lined with neon lights that yelled: "Boobies and beer!"

I couldn't help but sigh again, realizing that I would have to walk down this street in order to get home. Whichever way home actually was.

As I walked down the streets that were filled with perverted men staggering into bars and into strip clubs, my thoughts floated around this afternoon with Kaiba, and how weird it all was. I wanted him to be upfront with me, rather than just walk off because he drew a portrait of me. It was lovely... and it really did make me feel flattered. But a little creeped out, at the same time.  
How he could even have interest in a girl like me, I wondered as people drunkenly walked down the sidewalk, occasionally bumping into me. I was just me... a tattered, punk, that honestly didn't give a fuck about anyone... but I couldn't help but find myself starting to care about him. And I shouldn't.

I cared about what he thought of me, and what he thought of everything else. And that makes me think was up with Mayumi and him, too? He just seemed very... hateful to her early.  
My thoughts were interrupted by my common sense, which was asking me, very loudly, where in the hell was I and how do I get home? I looked around, figuring maybe I could find a pharmacy or just a regular restaurant that didn't involve strippers. I didn't even want to go into a bar; not with the looks I was getting from most of the drunken men who walked down the strip.  
I even got a few "baby" calls.

To my utter delight, at the end of the road was a McDonald's. I looked up at the sky, and silently sent a thank you. It made my day to know that even in a hopeless, sex filled street, and there was still a McDonald's on the end of every corner.

* * *

"Sakura Street?" The cashier asked as he hand a large, balding woman a bag filled with what I was pretty sure was two large fries, and a big mac, and oh- an apple pie or two; she proceeded to go sit down by herself at that point, and I couldn't help but smile a little. No matter what country I was in, McD's gave to the obese, alright.

"Yeah Sakura Street, near the old Common's building." I said, wondering if maybe I should get a little something to drink, realizing I was more than a little parched.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here actually, take a left off this street, and keep going until you get to Corporation Street, and you know what that is right?" he asked as the next person in line took their order.

I waited till he was done, and nodded; I was pretty sure that was where Kaiba Corporation was, and I knew how to get home from there. "Thank you, can I ask you one more favor?" I said, giving him a smile.

"Sure, thing."

"Can I have a coke, please?"

Corp. Street wasn't a long walk from Pervert Street; I realized when I stepped onto the richer side of town. I wished now that maybe I should've used the money I had for a cab, instead of a large coke that I was busy chugging. The 'finer' people walked down the sidewalk, most of them were couples, arm and arm, wearing their fancy designer close, scrutinizing me. It was because I wasn't well dressed, I guess.  
It was pretty down here, though, I had to admit; with the fancy buildings and they had a few trees that were covered in pretty orange and red leaves that were just begging to be blown into the crisp air. I sighed, as I finished my coke, tossing it into the nearest trash can. I couldn't help but look up at the tallest of the buildings that sparkled with lights; people still working this late at night wasn't too odd. Speaking of time, I had no idea what the time actually was; and I cussed at myself for not having a phone. Mom would be worried.

It was then I realized that I was in front of Kaiba Corporation- the largest of all the buildings on this street, hell even in the city. I sighed, thinking of Kaiba, and I regretted it, feeling a little pang in my heart. He would sneer at me if he knew what had happened to me.

I wasn't really paying attention to the expensive cars that went up and down this part of town, I only knew that most of them were expensive and pretty; the kind that usually made me a little green with jealousy. But I paid attention when a long black limousine pulled up on the curb.  
A tinted window rolled down to reveal a blue eyed billionaire, with a disconcerted face.  
"Kaiba," I blurted, surprised that he would even stop for me. Or was he just stopping to make fun of me? I'm sure I was looking a horrible mess after all I'd been through today.

"You look like hell." He said, and he opened his door, gesturing me into the car. "Please, just don't say anything." I looked at him, and I wanted to just tell him no-but I'd been taught to not give up a free ride, especially from someone like Kaiba. I hesitantly took a step forward as he slid over, and I slid into the dark-Kaiba scented- leather interior of the limo. It was dark, and the only thing I could see, as I reached to shut the door, was the light's coming in through the windshield which wasn't enough to see much.

I turned to look at him, and he was already intently searching my face. "What were you doing out there?" He asked.

"I was just walking around..." I said, honestly. I didn't really need to enlighten him about the past events of my evening. It really wasn't any of his business. Especially after the way he acted earlier today.

"You can't just walk around, Tiffany. It's not safe." He looked at me with warm eyes that surprised me. "And it's cold- you're shivering." I noticed that I was in fact, shaking, and I was freezing. Why did this damn uniform have to be so skimpy? I guess I was too busy locked into my head to realize I was going to end up catching a cold.

"Ah, yeah." I rubbed my legs, trying to get some heat. And then I was pressed against him.  
He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder in a possessive way that I was uncomfortable, but... really warm. I couldn't help but snuggle into the side he offered, loving the way his hard body gave off enough heat to melt an iceberg. His smell was intoxicating, and it began to curdle my thought process. I knew I should be pulling away, telling him, no, but the way he kept looking forward without a hint of blush or uncertainty on his face had me held there, as he pulled me in even closer.

"Why do you do this?" I finally found the courage to ask him, looking up at him, hoping the blush on my face wasn't too noticeable. He looked down at me, and held my gaze for a few seconds and then sighed, spilling his warm, unscented breath on my face, making my face flush even more.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Kaiba. The cold act you put on, making me feel so... small. Making me feel like I'm nothing; and then the way you flirt- like in the dress shop calling me stunning. You make my head swim, it isn't even funny." I told him, not taking my eyes away from his sapphire ones.

He took a minute to put his words into order, and for some reason, my mind began to tap, I was growing impatient with the way he made me feel. I wanted to explode.

"You... you are different. You're completely hostile, rude, ignorant and your hair..." He trailed off, pushing a strand of hair behind my cold ears, which were warmed upon impact of his slender fingers. I was flattered by the gesture, but a little angered by the insult. I opened my mouth to make a retort, but he shook his head, "No, hush. I'm not done. I forgot to say impatient." I felt a little growl rise up in the back of my throat, and a heartbreakingly handsome smiled played across his lips. "You are all of those things... yet you fascinate me. You speak so freely, and you're not afraid of who you hurt. You're artistic, you're witty, and you're... you're beautiful, Tiffany."

What. He said what? I felt my heart skip a beat as he looked into my eyes and I had to look away, afraid that maybe he'd make fun of me for my blushing. Seto Kaiba thought I was witty. He thought I was funny. God, he thought I was beautiful. Butterflies flipped in my stomach as he tightened his grip on shoulder, slowing moving it up and down my arm. I wanted to kiss him in that moment- there was no doubt about it. I liked him.

And that's what scared me.

"Kaiba," I said pulling away a little to really look at him. He looked at me with questioning eyes that roamed my face, and were very completely serious. "You frustrate me. You make me want to pull my hair out- I just get so flustered when I'm around you... But I feel flustered when I'm not around you because I'm thinking about you. You make my head spin in circles- and it's not that fun. I want the mind games to stop, Kaiba. I can't have you being all sweet one minute and then storming off the next." I spilled out my brain to him, as the limo came to a stop, and parked. I assumed we'd arrived at my house. But how did he know where I lived?

"I'm sorry, but you obviously know what I'm like. I've... I've had a few relationships and most of them have failed miserably. I'm sorry. I get cold... I've...-" he stopped and sighed, brushing his hair back with one hand in a way that was sexy, and made my heart stop again. "I shouldn't have to explain it right now, I know we really don't know each other all that well... but at the same time- I feel as if I've known you for what seems like an eternity. I won't lie that I have this kind of... attachment to you, I long for you sometimes." He looked away, as if embarrassed; and I had to admit, that was probably a lot for him to say. I felt a little pang of happiness in my heart at his words. The words eternity sunk in for a second or so, and in my mind a vision of a sun-kissed Kaiba flashed in front of me, with colder eyes and a solem smile. I shook my head, realizing my brain was trying to bring up my real problems, and I couldn't be bothered by those right now.

"Sir," The chauffeur piped up, turning to look at us. He was grey haired, and he looked very pained to turn and look at us- like he knew he'd get yelled at. "We've arrived at the lady's home." He gestured to me with a polite smile.

"Thank you. Close up the window for a minute, listen to your music for a few minutes, I suppose. Just don't bother us for the next few minutes." Kaiba said cooly, and the driver nodded, rolling up the window that separated us, and left us in the dark. I could hardly see Kaiba, as the light did not penetrate very well through the tinted window of the front seat.

Then his warm breath was near my face again, and I forgot how to breathe. My heart went into overdrive, but I spoke; "I don't want the ups and downs. I want stability. I want to know that I can see your smile, and not that egotistical frown you beam down on everyone. And as for you longing for me... I feel this need to think about you- to know you. It's weird..." I said, seeing the light color of his ocean blue eyes, they had melted so much, as if my touch warmed him.

"I want to try," He said, "I really do, Tiffany."

I died as soon as his lips touched mine, they were warm, and soft; and not as cold and hard as I thought they would be as he slowly kissed all the breath out of me. His lips moved slowly, taking their time, not in a rush- he was a fucking fantastic kisser- he kept me wanting more, kept me edging closer, and even more so when his hands grasped either side of my face and his thumbs stroked my cheeks as my hands found their way to the hard plains of his chest, which were very prominent through his shirt, and I sighed, God he was hot. That sigh, into his mouth, made him think I wanted more- and his tongue found my lips, and traced them, and all I could do was obey- I was weak against him. Even someone as 'tough' as I, I was no match for Kaiba; no match at all. I was goo under him, under the way he worked his tongue in my mouth, gently gliding it against mine.  
All in one motion one hand was gone, and he swept his hand under my back, and had me pinned down onto the leather seat. I couldn't even protest, as his lips claimed mine again, and this time with more passion. I couldn't help but tangle my fingers into this soft russet brown hair as he began to kiss down my neck, and then he pressed himself against me-and I felt him.

"Kaiba." I said, as he bit a particularly sensitive spot on my collar bone. He didn't even look up as. "Kaiba, stop." After placing a kiss on the newly bitten area, he looked up at me with a questioning look. "I'm not this easy." I told him, gently pushing him up as I sat up. He looked wounded, and looked the other way, fidgeting with his pants. I made him fidget. Christ, forget that, I made this sexy bastard HARD. I couldn't help but blush at my little accomplishment, but I scolded myself, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine. You can go home now."

"Kaiba-"

"Just go."

I looked at him, and felt a little guilty. But then anger began to seep into the guilt, and I gave him a hard look. I wasn't going to apologize- he was the one who had kissed me and who had gotten the idea that I wanted to have sex with him- which I did; but not now...

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

Silence.

"Fine. Goodbye, Kaiba." I said, huffing, as I opened the door and slammed it shut. I turned and the driver gave me a tentative wave, with a short smile, and I nodded, smiling. The poor guy; he had such an ass of a boss.

But beyond that, I didn't look back as I heard the engines come back alive in the limo, and it left the street. It was now late, I realized, around nine, and Mom would no doubt be worried. I couldn't wait to hear what kind of lecture she was going to give me when I stepped into the door. "You can't worry me like that! Christ, Tiffany Renee! You're grounded." That'd be great. Fucking fantastic.

I opened the gate in the front of the house and shivered, God it was too cold. Only one light was on, and that was in the kitchen. Mom was waiting-Shit.

I took a deep sigh as I opened the door of our small house, and was met with the scent of pumpkin, and it was dreamy and warm, and instantly I relaxed as I found my way to the kitchen. Mom was pulling a pan out of the oven that held a pumpkin bread that made my mouth water.

"Have fun?" Mom asked, turning to me with a bright smile, setting down the hot pan on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What?" I said, inhaling, sitting down at one of the stools that accompanied that island. She was smiling, and had just a cheeriness about her-Oh God I was probably going to get it.

"Did you have fun with Yuugi and all them? One of them called earlier, because apparently someone was too lazy to call." She gave me a look, and walked over to the fridge, opening it, and proceeding to pull out a small jar that held a white icing. She pulled out a butter knife and happily began to spread the icing all over the top of the bread. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I realized how hungry I was now.

I had to assume that Marik had called and said that, he really checked out my background through and through... I couldn't let Mom know what had really happened. She'd probably call the police, and that's not something I really wanted to do. I trusted that, that woman had it in her hands.

"Yeah." I said, watching her swift, happy movements, as she hummed.

"What did you guys do?"

"Uh... Hung out at the mall, then watched some dueling. I'm not a fan of dueling but, I figured why not." I said, wishing she'd hurry up and finish, I wanted to dive into the damn cake and eat it. "Why are you so happy?" I had to ask, it was creeping me out.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just excited to see that you'd made some friends. You really need that. And something else. Someone left a little something for you today; a very handsome guy I have to say. You sure do rack them up, Tiff." She said, just giggling.

God, who the hell was bothering me now?

I sighed, pushing myself up out of the chair, wishing I just didn't have so much going on here. Sure I had a few admirers back in Seattle, but it wasn't this much to keep up with. Not that just Kaiba was a lot-but the fact that Yuugi had once shown interest in me, Marik was flirting with me too... and I did get a few looks by some guys. But I never did have this much drama going on- it was frustrating me. I just wanted to get through school, and go back to America, honestly.

Japan just wasn't for me.

Our house was fairly large, not a mansion or anything, but a two story building that was spacious, and especially now since we didn't have Dad here. He seemed to fill the place up with life, and happiness. But it was more empty, now.  
Upstairs were four rooms, my room, Mom's room, a guest room, and Dad's study which we didn't enter, except to maybe vacuum... but in light of tonight's happening, I might take a look to see if anything about Marik is tucked in there. Maybe something about Kisara...

Inside my room was a king sized bed tucked into the corner, with black sheets and bright red pillows, that matched the red wallpaper that encased my room. I had a few band posters, that was pretty much it. Ramones, Billy Talent, and a poster of Cairo that my dad had given me for my sixth birthday. My desk sat across the room, but the window that was currently covered by a black curtain, that had my humming laptop on it.

This was all normal... Except for the box sitting on my bed, that had a blue bow tied around it. Blue... like Kaiba's eyes. I sighed and reached for the large box that just sat there like a stranger. The bow was made of a fine lace, and was beautifully tied in a way that I didn't even want to untie it; but I did.

What sat inside the box made me scream. It was the dress from the shop that I'd turned down after he had teased me. The blue dress with the sequins, and HELL even some silver heels in a small box sitting on top of the dress. In my size.

What was this crap? I thought pulling the dress out and looking it up and down, and that's when I noticed a piece of paper had fallen to the ground. It was written in pretty handwriting, and it made me swoon- but almost want to scream.

"Tiffany,  
I know, you're probably very angry at me for no reason; which I don't quite understand... but seeing you in this dress made my heart stop that day, and to hear you in the distance that you wouldn't wear it? It broke my heart... these are things I'd never say in real life, and all... but I felt the need to buy this for you and to also ask if you'd come with me for this... fall ball. I would be greatful.  
-Seto Kaiba."

I sighed... what was I going to do with this guy?

"Want some cake!" Mom cheerfully yelled from downstairs.  
Fuck...


	6. Seto Kaiba

"He did what?" Anzu nearly spit out the fizzy water she was drinking, on her food. I looked at her uneasily, hoping that the water wouldn't land on me.

"He bought the dress, and even a pair of shoes that were more expensive than what the dress was worth times two! He knew where I lived even down to my fucking shoe size." I looked across the courtyard, which was better than sitting inside for lunch, at Seto Kaiba, who was writing in a large notebook, with an even larger textbook sitting next to it, open, all while eating a sandwhich. I bet he could feel my watching him, but he didn't even bother to look up at me or anything; hell I'm sure he could probably hear me. He hadn't said anything to me after last night, when he dropped me off and I found the box 'pleasantly' sitting on my bed.

"What now?" Behind me Mayumi sat down with a lunch box and a newly purchased cola, and gave me a look with her pretty eyes that could easily cut through diamond. I realized there was still the fact of her not liking Kaiba. But I figured I spill it anyway.

"Really." She said, after I'd informed her of my goings on with Kaiba- minus all the bullshit with Marik. "Why would he do that to you?" The way she referred to me was with a sneer that made me feel insignificant. I gave her a hard look and finally asked;

"What happened yesterday with you and him when he was walking out of the room? It seems like you two don't like each other." I kept looking at her, not wavering, as I picked at the salad I'd bought and finally gave it a shove feeling a bit of nausea coming over me.

She smiled, a wicked a little smile; the more I looked at her, the more I realize I was beginning to like her less and less. "Seto and I have history, Tiff. Lots of it, to be exact. We dated for two years, and then he just broke up with me. For no reason; terrible right? He told me he was mad at me."

"I remember all that." Anzu said, putting her water down and twisting the cap closed and she pursed her peach lips.

"Mad at you for what?" I asked, glancing over at Kaiba who seemed to have an ear turned this was; the bastard was listening and with the look on his face, he wasn't happy that we were talking about his business.

"He didn't like my family; they're very historical and all that and we were trying to show him- but," she turned, and noticed Kaiba looking, and gave him a smile that had him looking angry. "He wasn't interested and told me I was a loony. Too bad I guess." she finished and turned to give me a malicious smile. "I'd leave him alone if I were you." She said with a warning, and touched her index finger to my necklace and felt a shiver go down my spine, and the image of Kaiba as that sandy haired- sun kissed man flashed through my eyes again.

"Family?" I felt the word leave my lips as she opened her lunch box.

"Yeah, well kind of. I was adopted when they moved here from Egypt." She said, pulling out bag of potato chips and began to munch as my brain began to move.

Her family had adopted her, and they were very historical. How historical? It made me think of Marik. Could they be related? Kaiba's sandy self flashed again, and I felt my brain kick into overdrive.

"Do you know a man named Marik Ishtar?" I asked her, hoping she would say no.

My hope was rejected as she smiled and said yes, that he was her brother.

"You know about-" I began to refer about who I 'was'.

"You? Oh yes. I'm quite aware." She gave me an evil grin, unlike her brother's soft, gentle one. "But why don't we talk about this later? I don't think we want anyone else to know right now."

I looked at Anzu and then at Kaiba, who had a serious look on his face, and was starting to get up from his seat. "Just tell me this- are your intentions... not bad?" I asked, wanting to know if they were maybe some kind grave robbers or something. I knew about some of my father's work, and it was a lot of ancient secrets that were worth millions... even the magic he said that lurked around the ancient tombs were not to be trifled with- and even though I didn't really believe in any of that fantasy, I couldn't think my dad would lie.

"Yes, we only look to find out more about which we don't know. And you, you are important. And especially for us to gain our rightful power that was taken by people who were greedy, and did not deserve them. Oh believe me, Tiff, my intentions are of the purest." She said with words that made my stomach turn with worry, and closed up her lunch box, very nonchalantly, as she noticed Kaiba behind us.

"Seto." She smiled at him, and he grabbed her wrist. She wrinkled her nose, "We're a little violent today, aren't we?"

"You'll leave her alone, Ueda. Don't bother her with his hocus pocus crap." He growled at her, and I stood up, not wanting him to hurt her. He had no right. But he looked so sexy with that mean look on his face, and the egotism that radiated off of him was nearly intoxicating.

"I thought you might be interested in her, even though you don't really know who she is-well, was." Why would Kaiba care about who Kisara was? She couldn't be that special to anyone, anyone living anway.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes never left her face except for an occasional glance at me.

"Tiffany's past life. You know exactly who she is- you and your past self can feel it, no doubt, Seto. She's your precious dragon incarnate- Kisara." Her smile turned wicked and I could feel her intentions were all for not, and it made me start to hate her.

Kaiba's hand dropped from her wrist, his eyes wide, and instead grabbed mine, and towed me away from the table. "Let go!" I said, trying to tug myself out of his grip. Where was he taking me? Was he going to do something terrible horrific because I just happened to be someone from a long time ago? I cussed, seriously hoping this Kisara crap was really just crap and that I really wasn't going to have to deal with being someone I wasn't.

"Just, bare with me for a second, please Tiffany." He said in a hushed manner that wasn't mean, but cracked with worry, as he pushed open the door to a hallway, and the warm air of the school flushed my cold cheeks as he paced fastly down the hallway with me in tow. I pursed my lips, trying to just go with this- but it was like some melodrama unfolding in my life, that really shouldn't be. I was just an ordinary girl from Seattle, who happened to like rock music, and have a taste for hot guys. Who also was a billionaire... I shook my head, and told myself this was all bullshit as we made it to the end of the hallway and he stopped at one of the class rooms, and opened the door.

It was empty, and seemed to be a classroom that had been unused since... well I don't know; there was cobwebs in the corners of the room, with stairs stacked with dusty sheets blanketing them, and black topped tables sat empty in the room. He gave me a tug in the room, letting me go to stand by the desk that sat in front of the room as he locked the door behind him.

"Kaiba?" I looked at him, questioning; why did he lock the door? And why were we alone together.

"I didn't mean to just pull you along like that. Don't ever listen to her, do you hear me? She is nothing but a conniving she-demon." He growled moving close to me to the point it scared me I was pressed up against the cold desk, with himself against me, his hips bones pressing into mine. My breath hitched as he tipped my head back with one finger, and I was sure he was going to kiss me. His face came in, but staid a few inches away from me, and looked into my eyes.

"Why did it bother you about who I was-if I really even was her?" I asked him, trying to keep my cool as I could feel his breath on my face. It was seriously distracting with him being this close.

"I don't want to go through this magic crap again, Tiffany. It's all a bunch of crap, no stop trying to protest and ask more questions; I've been dealing with his ancient crap for the past few years, and the last thing I really need is for it to pop up again and cause me trouble." He said, and I grumbled, knowing that nothing could bother the almighty Seto Kaiba. "And for them to bother you- it makes me severely unhappy."

Yet he could trouble me without any problem.

"Marik picked me up yesterday. That's why I was out walking around." I told him, ignoring the fact that he was taking interest in me again, out of the few times that he actually did. A little bit of frustration flitted across his face and he sighed.

"I'm going to take you home from now on, Tiffany. He is dangerous and I don't like the idea that someone can just pick you up off the street willy-nilly."

"Who do you think you are? Trying to keep my under your thumb and just... this." I touched his chest, and looked up into his eyes. His face was so close it wouldn't take long to find his lips pressed against mine; and I welcomed that idea with no regret.

"This?" He asked, questioningly, pushing his hips against mine in a manner that had all of my body aware, especially my heart which began to race like a horse. My breath came ragged at his nearness and all I could do was nod my head with as much power as I could, because I thought I was going to melt right under him.

"Kaiba..." His lips found mine in that instant and different from last night, he was more soft, not as passionate, but the kiss was filled with fire that had my arms wrapping around him as he pushed me father against the desk so that I was sitting on it with him in between my legs. There was no touching, other than his hands on my hips, my arms around him, and our lips pressed together in a way that made me want to go nowhere- I could stay in that spot for the rest of my life. There was no doubt now, that I wanted to be near him, even though he made me furious and confused; I wanted him.

He pulled away, looking at me, taking a hand and cupping my face. "You're so beautiful... I've never felt this way before about someone- not that emotion comes very easy to me unless it's anger or hatred... but you make me feel... very warm... very happy..."

"I feel like you're afraid of being like that, Kaiba. If you want this- us- to be something, you have to tell me how you're feeling, and what you're thinking. I can't just guess, and God only knows I don't know what you're thinking. You are incredibly ridiculous at times, but I feel that... I feel that I have to work this out with you. I know that I can't stand being away from you for any amount of time because I'm always thinking about you. I know that sounds weird..." I looked away, his thumb began to stroke my cheek as he leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

"It's okay. I understand what you mean." He said, and I looked at him.

"Last night... why did you just push me away like that? And we have to talk about what you left at my house last night. Just showing up there when I'm not there, and telling my mom who you are- uh uh. Not going to continually happen. That was like a fuck you, but I still want you gesture." I said, poking his nose which then, he crinkled it in a disgruntled way that had me suppressing a giggle

"Well I was under the impression that maybe you wanted to... I apologize for that, like I told you, I'm not very good at the whole emotion and expressing myself thing. You have to have a little patience with me." He said with a little smile on his face.

"I can stand a little bit of the meanness and I'm also glad that your egotism has seemed to go down, also, but just don't be angry with me if I get upset with you over the things you do." I said kissing his lips softly.

"And the matter of last night, with the dress, it's as simple as it should be. I've got a million people working for me, who can find me any kind of information that I want; it's not hard to find out a simple address of someone who I desire. But, I do need an answer, Tiffany." He answered, gripping my hips a little tighter.

"You desire me?" I asked out loud; for some reason I was a little surprised by that but it made my heart beat faster.

He chuckled kissing my nose, which was also surprising, I didn't think Kaiba was capable of so much affection. It was almost weird. "Not quite the answer that I was looking for, Tiffany. Am I going to get a straight answer from you about this?"

"Probably not, Kaiba. I'm not a huge fan of school functions especially ones that involve me to dress up and dance in order to make a fool out of myself. Although I'm aware that it's probably my duty to come and fuck everything up for everyone like I did at my previous school, I want to lay low here. I would rather stay home and roll around on my bed like I normally do to entertain myself." I said, as he pushed himself away and in turn moved to my right side, leaning against the desk with his arms folded.

"I understand that you have your preferences when it comes to these social situations, but so do I. I've never actually been to one of these things... even when I was with her... but I'd like to go with you. I want to say that I am sorry for everything coming out like word vomit, but this is so very new to me." He said, not looking at me, as I looked at him. I couldn't help but smile at how honest he was being, and I honestly thought about going with him.

"Fine. But I'm not going to allow you to pick me up. It doesn't have to be that formal; and on top of that, it wounds my ego a little bit by being picked up by the likes of you." I teased nudged my shoulder into his, teasing him, and to my surprise nudged back with a little chuckle.  
He turned to me, and leaned in and kissed me again with his soft, warm lips that never seemed to surprise me. God, I was surprised so easily by him; by the way he laughed, by the way he blurted out his feelings just like that, and just... him opening up to me. When I first met him, I could see the cold, mean, egotism flowing off of him like smog, and I knew very well to stay out of his way, because I would no doubt want to kick his teeth in. Which I still did want to, but now I didn't want to do it as badly. Now I'd rather just kiss the anger out him, which I seemed to have already accomplished as he was now back in front of me, this time pulling my hips against his, the kiss becoming more aggressive; all I could do was kiss back afraid if I moved he would stop and God, I would die if that happened. His hips made a rocking motion against mine that had my head spinning as he tongue danced around mine in a passionate samba that was created by the beats of our heart. Although my head was telling me again to warn him about backing up, by blissful heart told it to shut the hell up and mind its own business; it was extremely contented with Kaiba and his sexy ways.

But, much to my dismay, the bell decided to chime as his hands had made it to my front, and his fingertips were very close to items that needed his attention. I sighed into his mouth as he clutched them anyway, caressing them in a gentle way that left me wanting more. He squeezed my breasts softly, and I couldn't help as a small moan escaped my lips as he pressed himself harder against me- and that wasn't the only thing that was harder. And then he pinched through the fabric, and my bra (which happened to be a lot thinner than I should've worn, because dammit, my nips were pretty much just poking out), pinching my nipples and I had to bite my lip to hold back the moan that clogged up in my throat as he kissed me hard, and fast, and I wanted so much more. But at the same time, I wanted so much more than just a vacant classroom. I'd rather have him on me in his bed, which I got my brain going as he slipped his hands under my uniform shirt and his hands found my bra, squeezing my breasts through it, kneading them, and making purr into his mouth until one hand slipped under the fabric and pinched an already hard nipple. I let a small cry out of pleasure out as he grinded out hips together.

"Kaiba." I struggled to get his name out, not only because of how imense the pleasure was but because I didn't want him to stop and I was beginning to throw away the notion of doing him somewhere else but reality began to seep into my reluctant mind. I really didn't feel like being late for class, let alone skipping it.

"Tiffany." He said also breathless, still caressing my needy breasts.; and the way he said my name almost made me stop talking.

"We have class." I nodded to the clock which noted that it was about time for our third period class and that I still had to go retrieve my bag from my locker. And he had to get his which was probably still sitting in the courtyard.

"Damn school."He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my lips before retracting his much wanted hands, and pulling me off the desk by the hand and we exited the classroom ignoring the gawking stares that watched us as we strutted down the student-filled halls.

-

"I hate to break it to you, but I like to walk home." I told Kaiba as we exited the school a few hours later. The only thing that had changed was that we weren't holding hands, and although I just wanted to clutch his large, cold hands and weave our fingers together, I wanted to make sure he knew that I wasn't clingy; even it we weren't really in a relationship. Which I would have to ask about later...

"Do you just want to be kidnapped?" He asked, as we found our way to the front of the school, and I waved to Yuugi and Anzu who were talking in front of the gates. They waved back tentatively with a questioning look, no doubt confused about why I was with Kaiba, of all people. I looked around to see if Mayumi was insight, and to my pleasure, was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Christ, no, but I like my exercise; have to keep the pudge away. But of course you wouldn't know that because you're just a bean pole, Kaiba." I said, laughing as he poked my stomach, questioning where this 'pudge' was.

"I work out, I'll have you know." He simply said as we came to his limo which waited patiently outside the school. I sighed, wishing I had enough money to acquire such a vehicle- or at least some kind of vehicle. Looking at it made me think about last night, and I immediatly shook away that thought as he tipped my head back with his finger again as we leaned against the limo.  
"I want to let you know something, Tiffany. Before any of this relationship... happens." He told me, his eyes the color of ice, and they looked that cold and serious. People passed us by, some giving us a strange look while others just kept moving along, unfazed by us.; the billionaire and the punk. Wow, that sounded a little cliché. "I'm not one to show a lot of affection in public, and mostly due to media purposes. I don't want you to get the idea that I'm ashamed of you or anything, because I'm not, and any other time I probably would be ashamed of having a girl out in public but you- like I said. I'm more comfortable around you than I have been with anyone else in my entire life, aside from my brother. Just don't be offended if I'm not all over you or anything while we're at school or elsewhere. But I promise that I will make as much time as possible as I can for you."

I sighed, kind of understanding the whole situation. It probably wasn't very proper for him to be seen around with a girl- much less me, what with the orange hair. But I had to respect that, because what if it ruined his image for his business? Or what if his step-father got a hold of the information and got angry with him, I couldn't do that to him. "Okay, I've got you. God, I feel like we're making such promises, and saying these things like we've been together since the dawn of time." I took his hand and kissed the finger that had cupped my chin and he got an uneasy look on his face as he chuckled in an uneasy way. I guess maybe that had been a little too much for public. I dropped his hand and looked at the school that was still throwing up children out of its doors.

"So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, since your ride is here." I pointed out, but he shook his head, swinging his bangs around in a way that made my heart stop again; I was going to need to get it checked out at this point, what with the way he did this to me.

"You want to walk right?" I nodded, "Then I'll walk with you." His slender hand grabbed hold of a door and he threw his bag in, and told his driver to go on to the estate and leave his things there and that he had the night off.

I looked at him, as he shut the door, putting his hands in the blue pockets of his uniform pants as the limo drove off. He gave up a ride to walk with me, I couldn't help but blush a little bit at the gesture.

"Ready?" He said, as he began to walk in the direction of my home before I could get an answer out.

We walked down the cement sidewalk silently, and didn't say much as the breeze blew the crisp fall air against my flushed cheeks and filtered through my nose, making me shiver a little. Kaiba noticed, and instantly his uniform jacket was around me, covering my shoulders in not only warmth, but that sweet, icy scent that I longed for. I couldn't help but breathe in that scent as he looked up at the sky.  
"Thank you." I finally managed to say after my nose had finished investigating the smell.  
"No big deal." He said and I started wondering why he was being so quiet. Finally, I decided to break the ice when we turned on the next street, which was empty, and I nudged my body into his.  
He looked at me with a little smile on his face, as he wrapped an arm around me in a possessive manner so that I'd stop bumping into him. "So, I want to know," I started, leaning into him, thankful for the warmth, "I want to know your interests."

"Well, obviously Duel Monsters, for starters," He said, kissing my head and my face burned at the action, "The company, we'll talk about music at another time when I can let you listen to what I like, reading, art, and oh-" He stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling me in, his long arms wrapped around my hips with my arms just pressed up against the hard plains of his chest. "You."  
His lips found mine in that instant, and guess what, my heart stopped that time at the suddenness of his words. I know we'd really only known each other for such a short amount of time, but it didn't seem to matter. I let him kiss me there on the walk, I let him keep me close, and I no longer shivered because his touch kept me warm.

"Kaiba..." I pulled away and looked at him, and his pale cheeks were lightly flushed and I couldn't help but smile as he gave me a look.

"Tiffany, can I ask you do something for me?"

"Anything." I said and meant it. If he wanted me to jump off a building I probably would do it.

"Call me Seto, please?" He asked, smiling. I was happy to hear him want me to say it, even though it would be weird since all I did was call him by his last name. But if that's what he wanted, I had no problem if it made him happy.  
"I can do that, I suppose." I teased him, leaning in and biting his lip softly in a playful manner.

"I want to hear you say it." That handsome smile broke out on his face, and my heart smiled with him.

"S-"

"Seto." A woman's voice was there all of a sudden, in front of us, and I nearly peed myself as I jumped back.

"Christ, you're rude." I said, but held my tongue as I looked to see who it was. It was that woman from last night, the one who had talked to Marik and let me escape.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. But you did get my message the other day, no?" She looked at Kaiba-I mentally slapped myself- Seto, with concern.

"Ishizu, I already told you. I don't want anything to do with that tablet." He said, his cold shell sweeping over him in an instant.

"Even if it involves her?" She looked at me with piercing eyes. I assessed her, the woman who belong in a museum, no matter how young she looked, what with her ancient looking clothes.

"I don't want her involved in this, woman." He almost growled the words and I was shocked by that. He didn't need to be rude, especially to her.

"Why can't we trust her?" I asked, looking at him, "She pretty much came to my rescue last night."

"You met her?"

"Yes, Marik was telling her who she was; which I won't lie isn't a bad thing, but his purposes are a lot worse than mine. But," She looked at the both of us with harsh and pleading eyes, "I will explain that if you will please come with me to the museum. I promise you they will not be there."

I trusted this woman, even though I really didn't even know her. She was a lot more menacing looking than Marik, but she was a lot more... real.

"Seto, it wouldn't hurt." He gave me a look that told me to hush up, but I kept strong for my belief. I was curious about my and his past- if it really was us.

He sighed and shook his head, but said nothing.

"Let us go." Ishizu said, her dress flitting up to lead the way as Seto took my hand with a tight grip.

"Yes, and I can already tell I'm going to regret this..." He whispered.


	7. His Whore

**Some of the story line here is of my own creation... it's not all really true and everything buttt. ITS MINE. **

* * *

The museum still looked the same, although why should it change, as we walked in through the front door. Seto's hand still held mine, and his face was solemn, but his hands were clammy. He may be able to cover his true emotions with his face-but his body betrayed him and I could tell something was wrong. What would be bothering him this much?

The same walk I had only the night before was repeated today, only this time a person who I trusted walked in front us, going down the dark staircase, and I had someone to keep my safe.

"Will _they _be here?" Seto asked in a hushed way, and I began to realize that when Marik had spoken to me, he referred to himself as "we". Maybe he just meant Marik and Mayumi.

"No, they won't be for some time; I sent them off to do things. I don't want them here just as much as you don't, Seto." Came the cool reply as we had ascended to the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. I sighed with relief, knowing that. I really didn't want Marik here- and especially not Mayumi, too.  
We walked into the room which resembled a tomb- but more modern with green walls behind the tablets and displays. This time, now that my heart wasn't worrying if it was going to live or not, I noticed more in the room. More interesting things, things that would keep my attention away from the one thing that I really didn't want to look at... "me".

I noticed in the corner of the museum there were pictures of those who had brought the artifacts for the display, and among them was my father, Marik, a silver haired boy, and an older man who kind of reminded me of Yuugi.

"I'm afraid we may have to wait a moment. I have other people arriving here, and I don't want them to miss anything." Ishizu said, sitting in the couch that sat on the opposite side of the room with a covered leg crossed over the other.

"Who else did you want here?" I asked touching the photograph of my father; his face was bright with excitement- just like I remembered, the way he got so excited for this Egyptian thing and I felt my heart break a little and I squeezed Seto's hand. He gave me a questioning look, and I shook my head, mouthing I would tell him later when we weren't in the middle of this crazy crap.

"The pharaoh and Solomon." She replied simply and Seto groaned- groaned in displeasure.

"Who's the pharaoh?" I asked him, poking his stomach with my free hand, turning away from the photographs.

"Yuugi-well kind of Yuugi. It's hard to explain." He grumbled, and I wondered how much he'd actually already gone through with this mess- and on top of that, who else knew about it? If Yuugi knew his friends must know.

I sighed, just having the feeling that I needed to get this over with one way or another. I just wanted to back to walking with him, and not having a worry in the world... but I could tell that any chance at normality was at an end the moment I met Seto- at the moment I stepped off the plane a few months ago. I was different... I could almost feel that. But I wanted the normal- I wanted to just be a teenager for right now.

"Hello?" A tiny voice floated down the hall that belonged to no one other than Yuugi Muto. His spiky hair flopped while he walked, and he was followed by the older man who I'd seen in the photo on the wall; he was only an inch or two taller than Yuugi.

"Solomon, Yuugi." Ishizu stood up as the came to a stop in the room, nodding to them.

"Hey," Yuugi said and turned to wave at me and gave Seto a polite nod. "So what's this all about?"

"As you know, Marik is back to doing what he does best- destroying people. And right now he's targeting Tiffany." She said, casually walking over to one the tablets, pretending to study it to keep herself busy.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Solomon asked, tentatively looking at me.

"She doesn't know about her past, and the idea right now is to awaken Kisara- I know that's probably not the best thing- but if we can get to her before Marik does, then we can keep her under control, and not have her used for his ideals." She said, turning to look at all of us. "Yuugi, I need to speak with the pharaoh, I think he may be able to help with this."

"So why is _he _here?" The old man asked, as Yuugi looked down at this pyramid that hung around his tiny neck.

"He's just involved; I don't have a lot of time to explain. But you know what ties the Priest had to Kisara." Ishizu said calmly.

"What do you mean ties? We knew each other then, too? Well, if we were really them?" I asked, looking at her, and then to Seto who had a pained expression on his handsome face. He sighed, and Ishizu's face flashed with a little irritation.

"It is your responsibility to tell her who you are, Seto. I do not have time to fill her into great detail. That was your job, and I told you as such." She said, clearly not happy.

I looked at him, questioning, egging him on to tell me what she wouldn't. I didn't really like being left out the loop-especially when it involved me.

"You know how I feel about all this-" I gave him a pleading look as I heard both Ishizu and Solomon sigh, "We will discuss this later, Tiffany; all you need to know right now is that you and mine past self, have lot of history together and because of our history- it was the creation of the Blue Eyes-my strongest ally. There's much more to tell you, but I refuse to boggle your mind down with this shit right now. Apparently we have much more to attend to that's of greater importance." He said, turning to look at Yuugi, and as I turned, I noticed that he was no longer short or pudgy- and instead taller, lanky, and... almost older looking.

"Yuugi?" I said quietly, marveled at the sight of him.

And then he was in front of me, looking me over. "Her facial features haven't changed a bit. It's just almost as if her hair and eyes turned slightly..." He said, his voice deeper and richer than it had been.

"This is obviously not my original hair color." I said, glaring at him. I was a little on edge with him being so near. Something didn't sit right- and it felt like something was trying to rupture out of my heart to come out and play. My breathing began to speed up as his hand touched my hair.

"Kisara..." He said gently, and his hand moved to the stone that hung around my neck, I could hear Seto growl something but...then everything went black.

* * *

_It was hot, miserably hot in here. It wasn't just the temperature that was hot. It was the fleeting memories of someone touching me... someone being here. But who would touch me? Who would touch this outcast? _

_I'd always been a freak- always. I couldn't remember anything else than how I was born on the streets with this... this unusualness that had been dripped on me... like a curse. I'd wander the street, looking something- but finding nothing. Hoping maybe one day I would come across those cold, cool blue eyes that offered sanctuary... _

_ But now, as I opened my tired eyes, I found myself sitting at someone's feet, which were bare. Hands stroked my aching head, and I cursed to myself as I realized that, that incense that Sita had offered me probably had led me wandering in places I shouldn't have been. My luck now- I was a slave. _

_ We were seated in a bed chamber that was lavished with expensive rugs and art, everything is pretty and rich, even the floor had many rugs. A cat roamed the room as if he were pharaoh, and purred as it kept walking on by me. The hands didn't go away, instead, the pulled my hair gently to pull my head back, and I was met fuchsia eyes that smiled happy, and in a very seductive way. His sun kissed face was broken out into a smile, as blonde stips of hair touched my burning face. This man was... this man..._

_ "Pharaoh," the word burned my tongue, the irony of calling the cat pharaoh rung deeply… I hated this man… This man had put me in chains many times before, and probably now, he didn't even recognize me. _

_ "My silver haired beauty, Kisara." He purred just as the cat had done and face dipped down and his lips pressed against mine. "You are quite the woman..." His hands reached down farther, brushing my hair away from my neck as his hands reached my breasts and caressed them in a manner that had me let out a short cry- and he smirked, kissing me lightly. _

_ It all came back to me in that moment, he'd found me again, outside the palace. He'd claimed me; but as what? _

_ "Pharaoh." Someone called from outside the door, and he sighed, spilling his warm breath on my face and I turned away. I wanted to run away from this "man"._

_ In a swift movement he was off of me, wrapping a blanket around his naked waist and I caught sight of strong calves and a muscular backside that had me reasoning with myself-why in Abaddon wouldn't I want him? He was the Pharaoh, for Ra's sake, and so.. so handsome. I then realized I too, was naked. Shamefully I grabbed a sheet off the bed above me and covered as much as I could, staying where he'd left me. _

_ "Alright, be gone with you." Pharaoh told the man, closing the door, dropping the blanket and giving me a devilish grin before scooping me up off of the floor and throwing me down on the soft bed, sending many pillows everywhere and almost ripping the sheet off of my body. _  
_ There I was, spread across the bed, and I almost let a whimper out as his lips claimed mine again, and his soft hands were everywhere. Touching me- kneading me- making me moan in a way that I didn't want to. He touched my center, and I nearly leaped off the bed. I was being touched by the king, I was being burned by him. His lips moved from my lips to my breasts, and his tongue lapped an aching nipple as his hands worked. All I could do was sit there and let him do as he pleased..._  
_ I closed my eyes and turned the other way as I let him have his way... let the king of Egypt get what he want. Just like he always had..._

_ "My lord, why do you tote that... thing, that _girl, _around? You only picked her up off the streets, and on top of that-" A man asked by the king's side. We were now sitting in the main chamber room, and I was again, at his marvelous feet. I clung to his leg, not because I wanted him, but because I was fearful of the people around me. They had all once or twice made a mockery out of me- and they would do so again. _

_ "Why question me?" Pharaoh replied simply, and that man dare not ask again, as he gave him a look that should have sent him to his fiery grave. He stroked my hair again, something that I'd found he very much loved to do, as I fidgeted with the clothes I'd been given. I was no longer in my long ruddy, torn tunic- but a short top made of fine white silk, with a matching skirt that was almost... invisible. He kept a chain around my wrist, which he held the end in his hand. He wasn't letting me go anywhere. _

_ I sighed dropping my head back to look around the crowded room. Dancers danced while the cooks brought him fruits and breads that he even delighted me with, by setting a grape in front of my lips and making me beg. It was amusing to them. To all of them._

_ Except him. Him who sat in the corner with his arms folded, looking extremely cross with the king. The man with blue eyes, that were like ice, but at the same time burned like fire._

_ The days that followed were the same- I would sleep with the Pharaoh-entertaining him with my strangeness and my body- but was never asked to speak a word; unless he wanted me to call out his name to amuse him. I was also watched by the man with piercing blue eyes who I found out was the Priest, the man closest to the Pharaoh who never uttered a word, but sat silently; always looking at me with interest and yearning._

_I let him sit and watch me, uncaring by it, no matter how much he interested me, and how much that he spoken up for me when I was about to be stoned by people in the town… I owned him my life and would not question him. I would be damned before that happened. I would not even speak to him, I told myself. I would not and must not. I was the King's pet, and I would not ruin that by talking to someone who I shouldn't be. I wasn't being thrown back on the streets left to rot and scavenge for food… I would be wholesome and at ease… no matter how immoral it was. I could only as the Goddess Isis for forgiveness and understand- that was all I needed._

_But there came a day when I could no longer stand him watching me and following me around. It was unnerving._

_I'd been unchained long enough to take a walk in the courtyard, where flimsy trees' leaves crinkled in the slight breeze the desert provided. It was warm, not as warm as most days, but pleasant- especially with there being a tarp to cover the top of the courtyard to keep the sun at a distance. I'd been left to myself, no guards, no anybody. It was me and my strangled thoughts trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen to me. I couldn't keep on with this life- I could get impregnated by the pharaoh- and then what? He'd have me killed off… or exiled. It would be just as I had before he'd found me._

_I could hear foot steps behind me as I stopped at a column that was carved with stories about the previous rulers of Egypt and our Gods who gave them power. I turned to find the Priest Seth looming behind me, with a blank expression- but his eyes, his eyes played to the beat of an unheard drum that seemed to call to me. He then turned, and left me to stand there. I gawked at him, but finally found my voice and called for him- and then my feet found themselves- running to him._

_ "Hey!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist, after I made it up to him. In a second flat his wrist was gone from mine and his hand was around my throat._

_ "Who in the name of Ra do you think you are?" He growled, not letting go. I squirmed beneath his grip- gasping for air._

_ "You… Kisara." His eyes grew colder and he let me go, his voice full of sadness. Was this man crazy?_

_ "Seth-" I started, but before I knew it he had back handed me, muttering "filthy whore" as he whisked away. I stood there, placing one of shaking hands to my hot cheek watching as he rounded a corner and went out of sight. Who was I to talk to someone of high power like him? I was the Pharaoh's whore, and a freak. A freak from birth… I just wanted… I wanted to be normal._

* * *

"Tiffany." A voice called from the darkness. It was a peaceful darkness, something that I welcomed, trying to forget what I'd just seen, and felt.. I didn't want to open my eyes, but warm hands touched my cheeks. Warm hands that belonged to Seto. The priest...

I fluttered my eyes open, and I was on the floor with Yuugi-now normal- and Seto looking at me with worry. Seto's eyes were warm and watery, his warm, gentle hands were caressing my head and I couldn't help but blush at the way his hands touched my head, and how comforting it was. "Seto." I managed to get his name out of my mouth, which was now dry. "What happened?"

I tried to sit up, but Yuugi shook his head. "You fainted; just lay here for a moment." I sighed and realized my head was in Seto's lap, which was cold but... I felt so warm just sitting there. I wanted to forget what I'd just seen- what had happened to my past self. I could no longer doubt that I was who they said I was, the way I'd felt so connected to that scene… to the way things happened. She was me- and I was her. I was Kisara.

Solomon and Ishizu were leaning against the wall talking quietly with an eye on me. I turned my head, and felt a throbbing in my head. "Ow." I coughed out as I closed my eyes.

"I think that's enough; this is exactly why I didn't want her to come here. All this crap does is put people at risk." Seto said angrily, his fingers running through my hair which had been set free from the confines of its pony tail.

"You knew, Kaiba, you knew who she was from the moment you saw her." Solomon pointed a short finger at him, and I opened my eyes to look at them.

"I did, yes, but that-"

"You know your past self's feelings for this girl; you were madly in love with her-" Ishizu started but I piped up;

"In love with Kisara?" I looked up at him incredulously, thinking about the way he had slapped her back in the palace courtyard. "I would've thought you hated her... I saw... I saw things when I blacked out."

"What did you see?" Ishizu stepped forward with clear interest on her face.

"I was... I was different. Silver haired- not.. normal. He, Seto, he…" My head was still fuzzy, and getting fuzzier with every word I heard from these people. I wanted to go home and just... just sleep...

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." My mother's voice drifted from somewhere as I opened my eyes for the second time today. What was with me passing out? I was lying on the couch with a jacket, Seto's blue jacket, hung over me keeping me warm. I was home, I realized. How had I gotten here?

"She seems a little dehydrated, Mrs. Griffin, when I saw her slumped on a bench I had to help." Seto's voice came from where Mom's had- the kitchen. I guess he wasn't telling her what I was really doing this afternoon, and I guess it was better that the less she knew, was probably the better. I lifted my head, and Christ, that was mistake. I let it fall back down on the armrest and listened as he explained what he did- and that he was just merely a friend from school.  
"She's a wonderful student, very talented." He said, and my face blushed as I waited for my mom's response.

"She's different... she's like her father though, alright. And don't try to tell me how much she looks like me. I hear that enough." I could hear the smile in Mom's voice and it made me feel warm. "She lost her father the past year." Mom's voice became more quiet, and I knew why. This was still a touchy subject, and it hurt to even think about.

"How? If you mind my asking." Seto's voice came politely.

"Murdered... by thieves. My husband was an archeologist of sorts. He spent a lot of his time in Egypt, in Cairo, studying the culture and he was so captivated by the history... he would take us along many times..." Mom's voice became wistful, and I could feel the tears in build up behind my eyes just as I was sure that my mother was crying from her heart. "But a big project came up, he was gone for many weeks and then... you know, we got a call. Those formal calls, that give their condolences and say they will compensate for his death."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Griffin. I'm sure he was a good man; he raised an amazing daughter." Seto said smoothly and I smiled, and I could only hope that made Mom smile. It was hard sometimes, with it just being the two of us. Our lives had normally revolved around Dad and his work- and we didn't mind. He would bring artifacts with him, and just all sorts of cool things- and he even had stories. Stories of ancient duels and the Goddess Aziza who had created them, he would even scare me in to believing they would eat me up when I was a little kid if I didn't eat my broccoli.

I finally found the strength to push myself up off the couch, and sit up, rubbing the throbbing spot on the back of my head. God, I hoped the floor was okay, knowing how hard _my _head was.

"You're up." I nearly jumped up off the couch as a cool, all in black, woman leaned against the wall next to the window that shined in light; it was Mayumi.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I rasped out, my throat was too dry I wouldn't be able to call out to Seto if I needed him.

"Oh calm down. I'm here to plant a little thought inside your pretty little head." She said, picking at her nails.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at her. I wanted her out of here- I really didn't want to look at her anymore. I didn't even want to be associated with her.

"So you know about yours and Seto's past life- him the priest, and you the outcast slave. No matter what you know at this point- know this. He was in love with your past life- and was very head over heels with her when he found out who you are. So... does he want you? Or does he want Kisara?" She said, and before I knew it, she was gone. I shook my head hoping what I had just seen and heard was just my brain being jumbled up from taking that fall.

He couldn't love her- he... it seemed like he hated her the way he'd slapped her. She probably shouldn't have touched him either... she was nothing... he was... everything.


	8. Rice Krispy's

What are you up to?" I asked, switching the phone onto my other shoulder while I folded my clothes. I grumbled a little, wishing I hadn't picked now to call him- I quite liked doing my chores without any distractions, because then I could actually do them right, and not be in a rush.

"Homework." He said briefly, and I could tell that I had probably interrupted him. I sighed and kept folding my freshly cleaned clothes.

"Hey." Came from the other side of the line, and it startled me, because a few minutes had passed since he'd told me what he was doing. I'd already finished folding my shirts and was moving on to my pants and uniform skirts. They weren't perfectly folded. Only…slightly folded.

"Yeah?" I replied, setting down a skirt.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, and I could feel the blush in my cheeks.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, putting down the pair of jeans I'd had been folding.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, with amusement clearly laced in his voice.

"Well, I mean... Yes, Seto. But- this Friday is the dance- it's three days away. That constitutes as a date, doesn't it?" I asked. I didn't know about going out with him anywhere, especially on a school night. Seto might be rich, and handsome, but that might be enough to convince my Mom that he's okay.

"It does, I suppose. But I'd like to actually show you a good time, just... just me and you." He said softly, and I tried not to blush but I couldn't help it because it creeped up on my cheeks without any hesitation.

"And what would we be doing?" I asked, as I picked the jeans back up and began to finish folding everything else, picking them up to put them in my dresser that sat in my small closet.

"That's information I'm not at leisure to provide." He said and I could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"Seto." Irritation was becoming me at that moment; I wasn't going to deal with these half-answers.

"Tiffany."

I sighed, loud enough so that he could hear my discontent. "Seto, what time?" I was met with a chuckle and my heart began to beat- it longed for the smile that was on his face. I longed for it. It had been a day since my incident, and we hadn't had any issues earlier today during school. We walked in the halls, not holding hands, and ate lunch, talking about class and then of course- during art he would peer over my shoulder to look at my sketchbook. It was normal... We didn't even see Mayumi- which I was glad for.

What she had told me yesterday had made me uneasy... but the more I thought about it-Seto wanted me, he never mentioned anything about Kisara. Ever. Hell- I hardly even looked like her- minus the facial features. She was silver, and I was orange; two completely different colors. We're not the same people- even if I was her a long time ago. And if he just wanted her, I think he may have explained that. Seto was a very straight forward kind of guy.

"How about Thursday; around seven or so? So you can at least go home and change. I want to see you in your normal clothes." His answer came.

"Sure, Seto. Sounds good. Anyway it's late, and I've got to take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll text you in the morning, okay?" I said, laying back on my bed, just wanting him to be here and go to sleep next to him.

"Yeah." He said, and I thought he was going to hang up but then, "Good night, Tiffany. Sweet dreams." And then the click.

I sighed and stared at my phone, wishing I could stay up all night and talk to him, but Mom would kill me over the phone bill, and my body would kill me over the lack of sleep.

-

"So... Mom." I started, while pouring milk into my cereal bowl, watching as my Chocolate Rice Krispy's started to float in the white river of cream.

"Yes, Tiffany?" Mom replied, looking up from her laptop. She worked for a company that did everything online, and had no need for a real office building- so she worked from home. Most days she would be found in her room sitting at her desk, too busy to pay attention to anything but her work. It was extremely time consuming with her, but lately, since dad died, she'd taken a little more time to dilly dally around the house during the day. It was.. the depression, I guess.

"So you know Seto, right?" I started, sitting down across from her at the table and I picked up my orange juice and sipped at it slowly.

"Of course! That nice boy who brought you home when you had your spell; honey, you ought to be more careful you need to-"

"Drink more water, Mom, yes I know. We had this conversation yesterday. You're avoiding my question." I said pointing my spoon at her, before I scooped up a few little Krispy's into my mouth.

"Sorry. You just worry me Tiffany. But he's a nice boy- very well mannered... seems rather... cold, though. Did you really know him before yesterday?" She asked, shutting down her laptop, and pushing the top down so she could look at me. Sometimes I really wondered what she thought of me- crazy hair and all. She was in her mid-forties, but she didn't look a day over thirty. Her hair was the same color mine had been before I dyed it- a deep shade of raven black that shimmered in the light, which had been a little recolored due to age. But she was beautiful, and her green eyes shined brighter than mine.

"Yeah, I'd known him since school started... We started really talking last week though- I mean not like 'talking', but you know. As friends and yeah..." I trailed off, feeling the blush begin to creep into my cheeks as she chuckled a little.

"Tiffany. What do you want?" She asked with a smile, as I scooped another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Well, tomorrow... he wants me to go er.. hang out with him." I said, my face was probably glowing like a light bulb.

"Like a date?" Mom asked, without any kind of falter.

"If that's what you want to call it- yeah." I said, and I could hear the 'no' forming from her lips.

"I see no issue with that." She said, and I nearly choked on my breakfast. I gave her a look, and she must have read the 'you just agreed with me?' in my eyes. "Tiffany, you're almost eighteen, and on top of that, I can tell that he would not try to hurt you in any way. Not after the way he came here and dropped you off- he even stayed until you woke up. He's a nice guy- a little cold, yes, but... he seems... good- good for you, maybe. He's not as outgoing as you, I can see that, but he's not afraid to say what he's got to say. And a dose of honesty- especially for you, you little brat-" she said with a smile and I rolled my eyes-"But the point is. Go ahead."

"Really?" I gave her a wondrous look and I had to wonder where my mother had gone. Before Dad died, she was strict as hell- and usually all over my business... but now; Mom was okay with choices that I made... and it made me feel a little happier.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can go all willy nilly and not come home. I still expect you to be home before one." She gave me the motherly look that I dare not take for granite. I was lucky, and I thanked her a thousand times before I finally left for school.

**

"So that's a yes for tomorrow?" Seto asked, as we sat at lunch together, him sitting across from me with his nose in a book, while I was munching on a chicken patty.

"Oddly, yes. I want you to know my mom isn't one of those kind of people who lets me go with just anybody. But since we moved here, and after my Dad was killed, she's become a little less hard on me. She lets me do what I want- but there's still the thing with guys, and she's still a little wary with it- but I think.. I think she likes you, Seto. You must've said something the other day to make her mind up about you." I said, dipping the sandwich into ketchup that pooled on the plate.

"I didn't really say much." He said, putting the book down, to rest his gorgeous head on the palm of his hand. I gave him a little smile and he shook his head. "Your mother is a very nice person, and not a lot of people trust me... but those who I want to trust me- and for good cause," he pointed his index finger at me, and I felt a little blush creep up into my face, "I'll do what I have to. And I guess in that case, being quiet was good."

"I suppose so..." I said biting into my food.

"So, are you excited?" He asked, as he closed his eyes.

"For what?"

"Tomorrow."

I blushed a little, and I wanted to admit that I was pretty excited for tomorrow night. But the thing was, I wanted to know what we were doing. And for the rest of the day, I couldn't get it out of Seto- he wouldn't spill it. He didn't even say what time he'd have me back home. I WAS SO CURIOUS... I thought it would eat me up..

**  
"I have to go straight to work today, I'm afraid. Can you manage to walk home? Make sure you go the way where the streets are more crowded. And also text me when you get home, and also-"

"Seto." I interrupted his ranting as we stood next to his limo.

"Tiffany." He said, and I could never get over the electricity that jolted into me when he said my name. "I want to make sure that you're safe. I don't want them picking you up again." He said, and pulled me closer, and one his cold hands cupped my cheek.

"I- I get that," I stammered, my heart was beating a thousand times faster than it should've been and I was having a hard time getting it under control. Seto didn't show much affection in public, but when he did... it was... nerve racking. And I craved for more. "But i'm not a little girl. You of all people should know that. The one time I was picked up- I got scared. But now I know, Seto. And I can take care of myself."

"Pleas-"

"I know to take the longer way home where I can go through densely populated areas, gotcha."

"Tiff-"

"To not talk to people I don't know."

"Also-"

"To call you when I get home."

"Tiffany." He stopped me, and his lips pressed against mine in that instant. I melted against him his hands held my face to his, and his lips worked slowly and passionately, getting me to calm down. I didn't want these wonderful lips to go anywhere; I don't think my heart could bare any departure from these amazing lips that had my heart pounding and my head spinning as they worked against mine. But sadly, he pulled away and pushed a strand of hair behind my cold ear, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Just be careful." He said, kissed me gently, and without another word, pulled away and left in his limo, leaving me to stand there. I could feel the discontent rushing across my face as I watched the limo turn down the street, and I stood alone; except for a few students hurrying home or to their waiting cars. I sighed, and rubbed my arms, wishing I had my own car so I could at least drive. I wasn't scared that I was going to be Tiffany-napped again, but that I was going to freeze to death; and I really didn't want to lose feeling in my hands. I liked my hands. It was only early November now, and it was colder than it should've been, and I hated it.

"Tiffany." A young voice called, that I instantly knew belonged to Yuugi, and I turned to see him alone, and still short.

"Hey, Yuugi." I said, and gave him a polite smile. I just wanted to go home now, and not be bothered by his annoying self- or have to worry about him changing into that... that other Yuugi.  
, "Do you mind if I walk with you? The game shop isn't too far from where you live, so it's on the way." He said, with a cheery smile on his dumb face.

I let out another sigh, hoping he would catch on that I want to walk home, but he kept a smile on his face. "Sure." I said, giving up on the idea that I could walk in peace. At least if I was walking with him, people might leave me alone.

The walk wasn't as quiet as I wanted it to be, it was filled with him chattering on about Duel Monsters, and trying to convince me to try it out.

"I'm not really that interested in card games, Yuugi." I said, looking forward, clutching my messenger bag against me, hoping that I would obtain some kind of warmth; but there was none to be found in the material. And I sighed, again, it was becoming a frequent habit, and it was starting to annoy me. "I really wouldn't even know what to do with him. God only knows if I started playing that game, I'd never stop."

"And with that attitude and self-esteem, I'm pretty sure you could level a whole country of duelists. I see a lot of potential in you, Tiff." He said, and I looked down at this spiky haired annoyance. He seemed so sure of what he thought, and I knew he was the "King of Games" but I mean... it was annoying me-JESUS H. CHRIST- everything seemed to grate on my nerves.

Oh God, the idea began to form in my throbbing head...

I'm turning into Seto.

"Great." I muttered and shook my head, wishing I had just pleaded with Seto to take me home so I didn't have to endure this.

"Well... there's a reason I wanted to walk home with you. And I want you to hear me out, please?" I looked out onto the street, wanting him to just spill it, even though I knew he was most likely going to talk about the other day; something I really wasn't ready to talk about yet, and certainly not with him. Or the Pharaoh.

"Yuugi..." I looked at him, and he was looking down at the ground, with a hard look on his boyish face. "If this is about the other day-"

"Hear me out, Tiffany. Please. I'm not him, even though he's part of me... and kind of his me. But listen!" He looked up at me, the hard look replaced with a face of anguish and need, as he tried to get me to listen; "The Pharaoh... Yami, he... he's not proud of some of the things he's done in his life. Thousands of years sitting dormant in a puzzle has given him time to think. I guess being stuck does that to you. But he wants to speak with you; now I know that vision, what ever you saw, had to do with him."

"It doesn't matter; the past me was nothing more than an outcast. If anything, she's grateful that the Pharaoh would pick her up off the streets and keep her.. keep her as his whore." I said, and I knew that that the malice was seeping through my teeth, and I knew that Yuugi- little Yuugi- did not deserve it. But it honestly hurt me the more I thought about it... it may have been a handful of lifetimes ago- but it affected me. She _was _me. I couldn't deny that.

"Tiffany... it isn't like that; times were different, and that was acceptable then. You and I both know that that helped your condition; you could've been left out on the streets!" He pleaded, and it was honest. I shook my head and kept walking, until we reached the street that led to Yuugi's game shop and many other Duelist attractions.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Was all I said, and was about to leave, but he grabbed my arm with a chubby hand. I looked back at him, and I let my eyes cut into him... I didn't want to deal with this. I wanted to go home, and text Seto and God, even take a nap. I was so done with letting my brain work; it was putting me into a bad mood.

"Look, Yami wants to speak to you. He wants to apologize and just... the job that Ishizu assigned to us was to awaken your past life." He said, letting go of my arm slightly, but let his hand linger there so that I couldn't turn to leave.

"Why can't she do it? Or Seto?" I asked, glaring at him, which I had to admit was a mean thing, but... I was getting very mad; I was done with this. I WAS SO DONE.

"Because you were close to Yami; yes you were also close to Seto, but we're trying to avoid getting him involved in this... the last time... he got very violent." He said, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean, violent?" I asked; I was probably going to get violent soon, too.

"He tried to throw Ishizu off a building."

"What?" I looked at him incredulously. I knew Seto was mean... but not that mean; I would have to ask him about that later after he got off work.

"He was possessed at the time, with a little bit of the Priest's spirit, and also with anger. He's not very quick to listen to the truth, especially when it's something absurd." He said, and looked up at me, with a sad look on his face.

"Christ..." I said, and shook my head, "I know what he felt; maybe not with Kisara being with me, but the anger. I felt it, and it... it's overpowering and I'll admit to you that's why I'm being a little rude to you, and I'm sorry. But this is a lot to take in... I don't even understand the point of what you need me for anyway- well what Ishizu wants. I-This- this is very stressful, Yuugi."

"I know it is, I know. But... we have to find out more about Kisara's history- and about the Pharaoh's. There are gaps in some of Yami's memory, and we know hardly anything about Kisara other than that she's the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and she led to Seth's downfall." He said.

"I did what?" I looked at him; I'd brought the past Seto down? I couldn't do such a thing...

"Look, we can explain more, but it takes time, and we also have to tap more into your memory. Which means you need to get used to Yami, and to the idea of you being Kisara. And most of all... that your purpose here in Domino is fate; and not to mention stopping Marik's plans, I know you don't want any of that, too." He said, and before I could say anything, he waved goodbye and I watched as his multi-colored spikes bobbed down the street without a care in the world.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to find a peaceful note in my troubled head, because this half-explaining crap was getting on my nerves... but he was right about the Marik thing. I didn't know him- but I didn't like him; especially of Mayumi was involved.

-

"I'm home!" I called out, dumping my bag down on the table in the kitchen.

"I'm upstairs!" My mom called out.

I sighed, and yelled at myself a little for it, I needed to stop. I was becoming a cliche character in a melodrama; and I was feeling a little hatred for myself in that moment


	9. Stomach in Knots

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter... it's been a busy couple of last weeks! My boyfriend came back for the holidays, I haven't seen him in months. But I'm wishing you all a very happy New Year and hope your holidays are swell. Thank you for your patience, there will be so much more than this! Just bear with me! **

**Remember I own nothing but Tiffany and any characters non-affiliated with Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

I can't do this.

I stared into the mirror, and looked at the outfit I'd chosen, and instantly scowled. Seto Kaiba was a billionaire, he would probably want to go somewhere fancy. But he'd told me to dress casually. But wasn't casually to him evening dresses and tuxedos? UGH. I wanted to yell at the ordinary pair of jeans, and a ripped up Joan Jett(and the Black Hearts) shirt that showed more cleavage than it should through the tank top under it; but instead I threw them off, and looked at what I had put on the bed. None of it was fancy or even remotely dressy; I think the only really dressy thing I own is a tight little black dress that was riddled with black leather belts, and it was a little too cold for that.

I stared down at the bed, at the two other outfits I had decided were appropriate enough, and were me. I still had the dress sitting above them as another option. The two other outfits consisted of a pair of ripped up black skinny's with a thick green strapless tank top that went under a half leather jacket; and then a white, thin, cashmere sweater that had a low neckline(that had a big black bow on the chest with a skull pendant) that went with a tight black mini skirt and bright red tights. I knew I was overreacting to how much work I needed to put into this outfit, but I wanted to look good for Seto- I wanted him to see the real me, but like it, and I also wanted to look sexy, and hella-good.

I sighed and finally decided on the former, thinking it wasn't really all that dressy, but it was me. I picked up the outfit and in a matter of seconds I had changed and looked to see my reflection in the mirror- and hell, I was happy. The low neckline of the tank top showed enough cleavage even with the leather jacket on, and my jeans formed enough on my ass that it looked perfectly round and very eye catching. I was very happy with what I saw in the mirror, and I seriously hoped that Seto would be happy too.

"Now hair." I said to myself, and ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room, and stood in front of the vanity mirror and pulled my hair out of it's usual ponytail, and let it fall on my shoulders, and down to my chest. And that's all I was going to do with it. Makeup? Just a little bit of the usual eye makeup to outline the green in my eyes, and a bit of lip gloss so that my lips shimmered in the right way; but not too much, so that if he and I got too smoochy it wouldn't mess up and end up all over him.

Finally, after choosing a pair of my favorite black and grey Vans, I looked myself over completely in the mirror to make sure that everything looked exactly right. I looked like me, back from Seattle now; this was me. And I hoped that he would like it, maybe he would even find me sexy, just like some of the guys did back home. But if he thought I was sexy, wouldn't that lead to other things? Should I be ready for other things to happen? Maybe.

I found myself running to my bedside, where a little nightstand stood, and I opened the only drawer on it, and rummaged around to find a condom, and I stared at it for a good two minutes. What if he wanted to do it? God only knew it wouldn't be at his home, but I couldn't deny it, I wanted it to be soon, even if it was in his limo which I had to admit was still not too shabby.

Without further thought, I slid it into my bra (which was a strapless, black, very lacy thing that matched the even more lacy thong, because hell, I was prepared, and I didn't want to disappoint), and sat on my bed, looking through my phone, passing the time, hoping he would be here soon. My stomach was in knots, and I couldn't hardly stand the wait.

And to my surprise, minutes later, I heard my mom's voice call down from the door telling me that Seto was here. My heart went into overdrive in that moment, and I stood up, and checked myself out one last time before turning the lights off and leaving the room, to nearly sprint down the stairs.

Down at the bottom of the stairs stood my mom, and Seto, who was wearing a black blazer, with a white t-shirt under it, with a pair of ruddy, blue jeans, that had me quivering a little bit; why the hell was he so sexy? My heart began to race, and I knew that this would be the beginning of the heart beatings tonight.

"I'll have her back before twelve, ma'am." He said, very politely, without looking away from her gaze.

"Oh please, honey, just have her back before one. I don't think Tiffany gets out enough, and I want her to enjoy herself as much as she possibly can. Just.. be safe, please." She said, and my mother was nothing but a ball of joy as we walked out of the house. I really didn't think that she would be okay as well as she was with me going out, and even letting me stay out later than twelve? What? Christ, I sighed, and looked back to see that she had already closed the door as we made our way out of the front gate.

The cold night air wrapped around my face as Seto took hold of my hand, and I was very surprised to not see his limo out front- but instead, a shiny black motorbike that had me thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't worn that skirt, but on the other hand, had my heart racing like a jack-rabbit.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him, as he toted me over to the vehicle that had me a little nervous. I'd seen guys with them around before- I mean, duh, but sheesh. This proved his whole bad-boy side. Money, looks, attitude, and a motor bike. A shiny, sexy, motorbike that begged to be rode. Which wasn't the only thing I wanted to ride... CHRIST, Tiffany, I shook my head a little bit as he turned away to pick up a helmet off the back of the bike.

"Serious about what? I thought maybe something a little different would be nice; besides I'm really tired of the limo. I thought some air would be nice." He smiled a smile that had my racing heart pounding even faster, and I was pretty sure I was going to pass out if it beat any faster. I wasn't used to this. But I understood the whole getting air thing- I'm sure that his life had to be a little more than just stuffy- seeing that him himself was a tid bit stuffy.

"Well, uhm. I've never ridden on one of these kind of things; I might be spunky, or whatever you call it- but I'm not that adventurous." I told him, as he took the helmet and held it out in front of me, with an even broader smile on his handsome face. My nerves don't allow me to be that adventurous- or that dangerous for that matter.

"You want me to wear that?" I asked him, pointing a finger at the black, sleek helmet that matched the bike. I wasn't one for helmets.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Have to protect that hard head of yours- though I'd be more worried about the pavement in that scenario." He laughed, and I noticed how warm his eyes were, and I couldn't help but get more and more surprised at how much nicer he acted around me, and how warm he was.

I sneered at him and his comment, and grabbed the helmet, and fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He smiled more at whatever expression I'd mustered up to display, and pulled me close, with one hand on the small of my back, and the other under my chin. The helmet kept us apart, but not by much, his lips were still close to mine. He loomed over me, and his eyes searched mine, and I don't know what he was looking for, but his lips captured mine in a slow, passionate kiss that had my knees weak. I wanted to drape myself all over him, and not go anywhere. I wanted him to swoop me up into my room, and not even bother with my mother (who would probably go along with the notion without a complaint), and just lay me out. My brain was having fun, letting his lips kiss mine, letting his tongue caress them until I gave him a little lead-way to let him dance around in the inside of my mouth, and at that rate, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stand when he let me go.

A car rushed by, and it honked at us, and he instantly pulled away, and he didn't look at me as he turned to straddle the bike. I sighed, my face was flushed, and I was ready to sit just where I was, because I was seriously about to fall over from the amount of lust and adrenaline that had my body in such a tizz. But another part of me was hurt by the suddenness of him pulling away, and how much my lips wanted his to come back and kiss the breath out of me. Oh how the desire became more inflamed with each kiss...

"Are you coming, or do you just want to stand there?" He said, and I could hear the ice returning in his voice, and I could tell there was probably some shit brewing in his head already. It took everything I had to pull myself away from that spot on the sidewalk, because I wasn't really sure if I could handle riding this freakin' bike. I wasn't used to these kind of things. Even roller coasters freaked me the fuck out.

Behind him, I got on the bike, and reluctantly put the helmet over my head as he revved the motor bike up. It was then I realized how dangerous this actually was, and without any thought, I gripped his sides for comfort. He turned his head back to look at me, and gave me a smirk that had shivers running down to my toes. "Hold on tight, Griffin."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on the bike with him, well. I was actually clutching him, and he was trying to pry me off of him. "Tiffany, it's over. You can let go now." He told me, his hands trying to pick mine off finger by finger. My heart was still pounding to the point it was louder than his voice- and I couldn't hear a damn thing that he was telling me.

The ride over had been traumatizing; I'm pretty sure in the process of getting to our destination, he broke a couple laws, and ran QUITE a few red lights. "I don't feel all that great, Seto." I told him, and I knew I was overreacting a little bit, but I couldn't help it.

"Well, fuck." He said, and by the tone in his voice, I could tell he was aggravated.

"It's not my fault, I told you I don't do well with these kinds of things." I told him, letting him go, feeling a little bit of anger rising up inside of me.

"It's not that, Tiffany. It's just..." He looked to his right, at where he had parked the bike.

I turned to look, and I couldn't help but feel the anguish replace the anger.

An amusement parks.

But not any old amusement park.

Kaiba Land.

"You are kidding me, right?" I looked at the flashing lights of the rides, and the sounds of screaming children met my ears, and told me of their delight and warned me of the on-coming sickness I was going to experience.

"It'll be fine, I promise. We'll go on the slower rides, it's not like there aren't any of those." He said, extending a slender hand, still wanting me to hop off his bike. I sighed, guessing he was right, but I was still mad for the rudeness he just displayed; I didn't deserve that.

The walk to the park was only a block's distance, and the cold air seemed to calm my nerves back down as I watched screaming kids run to the park's entrance with excitement, and saw couples eagerly awaiting to reach it, too. It was a pretty night, dark, and chilled to the point where I was glad that I had decided on this outfit for the good bit of warmth it provided.

I looked over at Seto, and saw him looking at me, which had me looking away in that moment and I'm sure my face was five shades of red. I wasn't used to this kind of attention, and for not being with many girls- I never expected him to be as bold as he was. I expected a more reserved Kaiba, who kept to himself and expected all the moves to come from me. I wasn't that kind of girl, I'd rather be woo'd than the wooer.

We reached Kaiba Land's entrance which was packed, and the lines were at least filled with thirty people or more per line. It was a mad house, but I was reminded that my boyfriend happened to be the owner of this establishment... duh. He grabbed me, before my idiot mind tried to make me stand in line, and pulled us through an empty line where two security men stood.

"Hello Mr. Smith, Mr. Usami." Seto greeted him, pushing me slightly behind them so I was obscured from view.

"Mr. Kaiba! Welcome! You've come with Master Mokuba?" The taller one, slightly plump, pulled his hat up to look behind me. I peered over Seto and gave a polite smile, and he blushed.

"Oh, I see." He said, the two of them stepping aside allowing us to pass through the turnstile all the while my boyfriend never said anything to them, not a peep. As we pushed through the metal device, I picked up from the one who checked me out; "Prettiest thing I've ever seen him with- the greenest eyes..."

I blushed while we walked through the park, which was crawling with kids who were dragging their reluctant parents behind them. Lights had been strung up on all the rides and all the game vendors who called out their prizes and the cheap lie that everyone was a winner. Balloons hung around the park, and the lights made everything twinkle and seem like so much fun. It was almost... romantic.

"So," Seto started, pulling me over to a large map of the park, "anything you want to do first?"

I looked at the gigantic picture map of the park, and couldn't think of where to start. There was a whole section for roller coasters(which was to be avoided), a kiddie section, spinny rides, a game world, and even Dragon themed rides. I searched the map, looking for rides that I was actually okay with, and then I found them, in and near the spinny rides. I pointed a finger out, and looked at him. He looked at the part of the map that I wanted to explore.

"Bumper cars?" He looked at me questioningly, with an eyebrow raised. I smiled, and figured maybe most of my night would be agitating to him, and maybe I should keep it up. This whole eyebrow thing was kinda cute. "Fine, let's go."

-

Twenty painfully amusing minutes went by, and we were leaving the bumper car arena (which by the way was the size of an actual arena) with me laughing, and him with the grumpiest, most frustrated look on his face. Seto may have been good on zooming through crowded streets on his motorbike, but maneuvering on a clunky bumper car through kids (and a girlfriend) was a whole different story; I didn't even get hit by him once. He clattered around the arena, and was hit by oncoming teenagers giggling and yelling with me behind him, every minute or so, ramming into him.

"Well, that was fun." I looked up at him as we made our way over to a drink stand. He let something out that sounded like a groan, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his dismay of the previous events. It was funny to see such a man- such an arrogant man- be beaten by a nobody girl like me and some rugged middle schoolers. But all and all, I was having fun, having so much fun with this pompous asshole of a man. As we approached the front of the line, the vendor took one look at Seto and put on a cheesey polite smile, and asked what he cared for. Seto looked at me, and I suppose it was me who was ordering. I blushed and stepped a little more forward, and asked him for a cherry Coke, and as soon as the words left my lips he had one in his hands and thanked us for our business without even paying. But that shouldn't have surprised me, considering.

"So where to next?""He asked, as I uncapped the cold bottle of my favorite drink. I pondered that for a moment as I let the sweet, cool refreshment roll down my tongue and into my thirsty throat. I thought about all the rides I knew I could ride without getting sick, or without freaking out; those were the more plain rides- things you'd find at a simple carnival. I thought of the merry-go-round, or even the tea-cups. But my brain seemed to have an even better idea- an idea of a little intimacy with Seto. I capped the bottle, and looked up at him.

"Ferris Wheel?" I asked him as we began to walk, and I saw his lips twirk up a little; maybe he had the same thoughts that I had.

"I hate that ride." He said simply. I stopped in my tracks then, and gawked at him. Just a second I saw him smile at the idea- how could he not want to ride the damn wheel?

"Well, not hate. But dislike." He said, stopping to turn to me as I crossed my arms across my chest. "But I'll make a deal with you, and I'm only making this deal because you're just too cute, and I don't want to pass up the chance of seeing your feathers get ruffled." A smirk played on his lips, and I could feel my stomach dropping at this deal. There was no way it was going to be something enjoyable following.

"And that is?" I asked him, taking a step closer to him.

"A ride on my favorite roller coaster, after the ferris wheel, of course." Of course. OF COURSE. It was going to be a coaster. That would be it. I sighed, and realized that I couldn't be a wimp- I had to try. And if it meant that I could have a few fleeting intimate moments with him before dying. Why not?

"I..." Come on, Tiff, put your big girl panties on. "I accept that deal." I instantly wanted to take it back- because who the fuck knew what kind of roller coaster that he loved. It could give me a heart attack, or make me throw up, or hell, I could go into a coma. Didn't he understand how spaztic I could get?

But the smile that spread across his handsome face made it worth it, it made my heart jump as he grabbed my hand as we made our way to the ferris wheel, which was a five minute walk. The park still amazed me, as we walked, the lights and all the children made it feel so... feel so happy and nice. I couldn't believe he could put something like this together, seeing that he wasn't the kindest person in the whole world. But then again, I think it was all for Mokuba, someone who was very near and dear to him; and was obviously worth a whole park.

His hand was warm and a little clammy as we made our way to the ferris wheel line, which was next to nonexistent so the first available box was ours. The wheel itself was at least half of Kaiba corp's size, which was still pretty fucking huge, and it got my heart racing- but I was in awe as the box floated down to us. It was a bright silver color which had gold lights outlining it. It was a closed in box, which was a pretty wide sized that could've fit at least five people, and it had two benches. As we stepped in, I thought maybe to sit on the opposite side, as not to be clingy, but he immediately pulled me over the bench with him, and put his arm around me as the ride began to start. Ascending from the ground had my heart beating, remembering we were going up a very high distance. He must have noticed my dismay, as he kissed my head.

I couldn't help but snuggle into him as I tried not to look out the glass window that sat opposite of us, knowing that that would be my ultimate downfall. Before I could even think, I looked at him and said, "Distract me."

He laughed at me, and shook his head. "You are impossible. You wanted to ride this ride, and now you regret it. I don't understand you at all."

"I forgot about the whole height thing." I gulped, and I felt myself blush as I added, "I just wanted to spend a few private moments with you..." My face must've been crimson at that point because he smiled even wider and his lips dipped down and kissed mine, and I melted into him as his lips moved at a slow pace that had my heart going at a faster pace, a pace that made me want to stay up in this ferris wheel box for the rest of the night. He tongue traced the outline of my lower lip, trying to seduce my lips into entry, and I couldn't help but oblige him as I parted my all too willing lips. As his tongue rolled around mine in a seductive dance for dominance, I found myself with my back on the bench and him on top of me. It was the same as before that night in the limo- and this time, I was okay with messing around. I was okay with feeling his hands all over me, feeling his lips all over me. Oh hell, yes, did I want it.

He unzipped my jacket all the way, and pulled it back a bit, to expose the good bit of cleavage that I had provided from the low cut tank top and the even more helpful bra. Unfortunately for me, his lips left leaving me a little distraught as I looked up into warm blue eyes that seemed to be positively glowing with lust and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

At the same moment, the ride stopped, and I turned to look out the window to see we'd made it to the very top, and although the view was breathtaking, with the city lights and a few speckles of stars I managed to see, I wish I hadn't looked as my stomach flipped. I didn't like the height, and my breath hitched. I felt a little chuckle rubble through his chest. "It'll be alright, Tiffany. I'm here."

I looked up at him, and I felt my heart speed up again as a gentle, crooked smile played on his lips that was so kind. I wanted to kiss him, and just be with him...

But then his mouth was on my neck, kissing and sucking down and back up, making me shiver and I had to stifle a moan that threatened to surface as he sucked on a particularly sensitive part of my neck. His hands roamed up from my hips, and under my shirt, till they met breasts which were aching for attention. He slipped his hands under my bra, and as I waited for him to grab them he stopped- his fingers had met the little package I had prepared myself with.

Before I could say anything, he pulled it out of my bra and looked at it and then looked at me. "You were prepared? Did you really think that that was going to happen?" He looked at me with a blank expression.

"I can't be too careful." I said looking up at him as he sat up, pulling me with him. "Seto... I want to. When we were in the limo- I hadn't wanted to. I hardly knew you. I know you better now- and now my intentions are to get to know you better. I like you a lot Seto."

He sighed, and I saw him look down at his crotch- which was bulging in a way that had all of my body parts taking notice. "Believe me," His voice came out a little husky, "I'd love nothing more than to just ravish you here and now... but like I said... publicity and all that."

I stared at him, feeling my heart fall. I hated that publicity crap- yeah, I didn't want to ruin his image or anything like that. But I wanted to touch him, just something. Even if it meant getting caught having sex on a ferris wheel. He pulled me close again, and pressed his lips against mine as the ride began to descend back down to the ground.

"But hey- you've still got that ride to ride."

* * *

**TIME TO TORTURE TIFFANY. Whoop whoop.**

**I originally thought of Seto flipping shit about the condom, but hell, let's be nice for now. Anyway.**

**PREPARE YOURSELVES. The lemons are coming. **

**Please rate/review or hell, just read it again. **


	10. Thriller

**I'd like to apologize again for the lateness of my chapters... Exams were this past week and getting a hold of a computer was more than difficult, but I'm happy to say my new laptop will be coming soon as a late Christmas present! But not for another month or so... **

**I know this is short, but I wanted to at least post something, which is generally better than nothing.**

**Now time to scare the hell out of my pretty little OC. C;**

* * *

**"You're fucking kidding me, right?" I looked up at the coaster, realizing that this was the second time I asked about being joshed. I couldn't do this- there was no way in hell I could get on the damn thing. It looped several times, made it's way up to a hill that seemed to be even taller than the ferris wheel, and sped down at the fastest rate I'd ever seen, all on little silver dragon cars. "Is even safe?"**

That earned me a laugh as he pulled my hand as we made our way over to a line that was empty, but had a rope blocking the way that he unclasped with no issue, and made our way up to the front of the ride. The lines were full, and I could hear complaints of us cutting in line, and it got one of the attendants attention as we went to sit in the nearest empty car which was the first car out of five.

"Excuse me-" A girl, maybe my age, came up to us, she had bright red hair and dull grey eyes and was covered in freckles. She took one look at Seto and stopped, and gave a little nod. "S-sorry, Mr. Kaiba, I didn't realize that you were at the park today." She stammered, and took a look at me. "Pleased to see you with a friend, sir." She gave me a polite smile, and I gave her a wave as Seto pulled the lap bar down. My heart began to race as she walked away, and the robot voice blared on overhead speakers, telling the riders that this ride was not for pregnant women, people with bad heart conditions or back conditions- and not for the feint of heart. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. My heart went into overdrive as the ride began to splutter as the engines began to steadily push us out of the ride's entrance and up the first hill which was not as large as the next, but still large enough to have my heart wanting to leap out of my throat and run the other way.

He must've noticed my heart trying to commit suicide, because he put his hand on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Christ, Tiffany, it's just a ride." I turned to him, and it took everything I have not to cuss him out- because this ride was NOT meant for people like me! People who didn't do scary- people who didn't do total excitement- people who- HOLY SHIT. While my brain had been trying to pull out reasons why I shouldn't have been on the ride, the ride had really started and we were racing down the first hill and I couldn't help but let out the scream that had puked out of my mouth as we flew down and through the first loop.

The loops went on and on and on from that point, and I was pretty sure that at some point, I was going to up chuck everything. I was glad I hadn't eaten in the past few hours. The wind blew into my hair, and I was grateful because I couldn't see, which helped. But what didn't help was the turns that had my head spinning and the screams that came from the riders behind us who were having the time of their lives. HOW COULD ANYONE ENJOY THIS MADNESS? I wanted the chilling turns to stop, stop feeling my stomach all the way up in my brain- I wanted a sense of which way was up and down, because somewhere along the first few loops, I had obviously lost that. But finally,it stopped after a gut wrenching turn as we made our way to the second and final hill.

Going up the hill, which to my estimates, would take at least a few good minutes, was not going to the best part. I couldn't stand the anticipation, and did the only thing I thought would calm me down; I grabbed Seto's hand and looked at him. And what did I get? He started busting out laughing. "Tiffany," He started, putting an arm around me, pulling my close which did comfort me a little. "It will be fine, I promise." He smirked, and he knew as well as I did that he was straight up lying through his pearly white teeth.

"No, you know damn well that I'm about to have a panic attack, and you're just sitting here having a perfectly good time!" I yelled at him shoving his arm off me, and letting it rest on my thigh. I looked up, which was still a bad idea, seeing as we had a long way to go still; so I looked down. Which was even worse than looking up. Everything looked like ants, so I yelped and leaned my face into his shoulder. "I don't do heights, Seto."

I felt him chuckle, and that was the only reply I received as we creeped up to the top of the hill. I was going to die, I realized at the moment. There was no doubt in my mind of the fact that I was going to fall, and my heart would cease to beat. No doubt. No doubt.

And to the top of the hill we made it, indeed. The cart stopped there for a few moments, and even though my fear of heights almost prevented me from taking the view, I couldn't help but look and admire the view of the city lights. It was stunning from this height, and it made everything feel so wonderful. That was until I looked down the hill.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

The ride started up again, and the blood curdling scream I let out had Seto cheering all the way down the scariest of rides as we plummeted down to Earth. 

* * *

****

"I hate you." I managed to say as we left the ride, and he sat me down at the nearest open bench, as I proceeded to hold my stomach down, and close my eyes as I sat with my head leaned back against the bench. That was not fun- and for the fact of how unnecessary horrific that ride was, I've chosen to skip out on the details for the fact of not wanting to pass out. I was on the verge of it.

"No you don't. That's just the scared little girl talking inside of you right now- for such a 'badass' I didn't really think you'd be that afraid of a roller coaster." He chuckled, sitting down next to me and letting his hand rest on my back, and slowly rubbed it. Now I was blushing, and I wanted to know why he was showing more affection at this point. Cautiously, trying not to make myself even more nauseous, I lifted my head up to look at him, and he was looking around. No doubt making sure no one was looking. I sighed, leaning back again, and looked up at the sky. Which was more of a mistake, so I shut my eyes tightly again and inhaled the night air deeply. 

**"I think I'm done for the night." I finally said after a few minutes of sitting there, his hand stopped, as he sat up straight.**

**"It's only nine." He said, and I could hear the disappointment seeping through his teeth.**

"If I get on one more ride, I'm going to die from a heart attack, Seto." I stayed where I was, but opened my eyes so I could look up at him with the most pleading look I could possibly come up with. He looked at me with a sadness lingering in his eyes. 

**"I'm sorry for that, I just... Wanted to have some fun. Look, I can make it up to you, and, I know something we can do for the duration of our date." He smiled, and brought out a better pleading look than I did- one that had me on the verge of saying yes.**

**"I don't know if I can handle another ride through town though, too." I said, and his smile grew wider.**

"We don't even have to leave the park. C'mon, can you stand?" He asked, pulling himself up off the bench with no issue, extending a hand. I looked at it, realizing that this was an invitation to stay with him- an invitation to stay with this frustrating, handsome guy. This guy who had turned my life upside down the moment I'd met him, since the very moment I bumped into him, there were no days that went by where my eyes didn't take in the sight of him, no days where my heart didn't dance due to his constant nearness and his touches, no days without the sound of his voice that was like sheer velvet that tickled the insides of my ears all the way down to my toes. An invitation to stay longer, to not go home. I took his hand, and let him slowly pull me up; how on earth could I resist?

Where we were going was a mystery to me, my stomach was still turning from the previous ride as he tugged me along the sides of the walkway where we weren't easily seen due to the trees looming over the sides, where they sat in mulch, happily watching the screaming children. I sighed in envy of their stillness, the idea of just staying still in one person with Seto was becoming more and more attractive with every step we took. Why couldn't we just be trees? Just standing still and never having to move at all. That would be the life wouldn't it?

We rounded a corner of a bathroom and stopped at a door not too far from the men's room. I looked at him as he pulled a key out of his pocket and pushed it into the doorknob, opening the door and placing the key back in his pocket and turned to look at me.

"What?" I looked back, and before I received any explanation, his face dipped down and his lips captured mine in a sweet, fleeting kiss that had me leaning forward for more. It was surprising, this contact, as he pulled me into the dark room, and I was barely aware of the door closing behind us as he kissed me harder, before my back hit what I thought was a wall, and he pushed himself up against me as we clutched to each other in the dark. Part of me was loving this, loving the feel of him pressed up against my body in a way that had me craving to be entangled with him- but my sense made me pull up for air and try to look at him in the darkness of this tiny room.

"Seto, this isn't like a janitors closet or something?" I asked, and I heard him chuckle quietly as he kissed my head.

"Hell no," He said, pulling himself off me and I heard a click, which sounded like a door, and light flooded the tiny room that held coats, before moving into the next room. "My private den, for when I bring Mokuba and I don't particularly feel like roaming the park's grounds..."

"You don't like being at the park?" I asked him as we stepped into a dim lit room that had a desk sitting in the corner with many computer screens, a fridge in the other corner, and the rest of the room was taken up by a large couch that sat in front of a large screen that put the whole room together. The size of the room reminded me of a movie theater- but only half the size.

"Not always... If you haven't noticed I'm not always up for things that are... thrilling." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh at at that. He turned to look at me as he pulled me over in front of the large, comfy looking leather couch. "Why'd you laugh?" He asked, lifting one of his hands to pull my chin up, which did nothing to assist me in putting words together. He wasn't really close to my face, but seeing those warm blue eyes access me was still so mind numbing.

"S-Seto, from all that I've experienced tonight, and even before now... you're always up for thrilling. You ride a motorcycle for Christ sake, and I know that most people don't think that, that is quite thrilling- but for a person like me. Yeah." I managed to say, and realized how silly I sounded.

He just smiled at me, and shook his head and dipped down to kiss my lips in a playful way so that he was tugging me closer against him and his hands were everywhere, and I was reminded of our activities in the Ferris wheel not too long ago. His lips danced with mine, in a samba that begged for entrance to my taunt lips that were too busy thinking about the deliciously wonderful things that they wanted to do with this incredulous man. But they gave way as a hand reached my stomach and skidded against the fabric of my shirt as it reached an aching breast that craved the attention he was about to give it. But just as his hand reached it, he pulled away from me completely, and my closed eyes opened to find him gone. I looked around the room questioning, and found him over by a machine in the corner of the room that sat right of the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down on the couch which was just as comfy as it looked. It was even wide enough I could curl up my legs on it without issue.

"Putting a movie on, of course." He said, pulling a disc out of a spindle and opening the machine.

"What movie?"

"One of my favorites, and please don't laugh when I tell you." He said quietly, returning to me, sitting himself down beside me. "Hand me that." He motioned to the other side of the couch and a black remote laid right beside me and I wouldn't have ever noticed it.

He took the remote and pressed a button and suddenly the lights dimmed until it was completely dark. Quietly he pressed another and the movie started.

"Why would I laugh?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't Twilight. I wouldn't have time to laugh, because I would be too busy leaving.

He said nothing, just looked at the screen. I looked with him, and the long elongated beginning of "Gone With The Wind" appeared. I couldn't help but let my heart warm at such a classical choice and how amazing it was that him, of all people, would call this their favorite.

"My father was a history buff," I said, letting the pain stay away from my words, "Growing up, I knew nothing but classics, nothing but old movies, old shows, old music. Seto, I wouldn't laugh at the fact that a great movie like this is your favorite." He turned and smiled at me, and my heart stopped as he put an arm around my shoulder and held me close as we watched the opening credits.

* * *

**Well... like I said, not much... but! Lemon next chapter... ;D Goody goody. **

**Remember.. I own none of this except for the story line, Tiffany, and anything non-affiliated with original Yu-Gi-Oh content and it's purposes. **


	11. Gone with Seto

**Hello my loves! I know it's been way too long, but I'll be honest with you- it's only been because this is a lemon chapter and because school has been realllllllly demanding. But here it is! You're long awaited lemon, and eleventh chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Rhett looked at her as she had tipped up her chin, and shut her pretty little eyes expecting a kiss. He considered her for a moment, and looked tempted to reach down and press his lips against red lips._

_'Scarlett, open your eyes.' He said after a moment, giving up on the idea. He was met with surprise as her eyes looked scorned from rejection. 'No, no I don't think I'll kiss you. Although you need kissing badly.'_

_She stared at him in disbelief as he continued, 'That's what's wrong with you; you should be kissed, and often. And by someone who knows how.'_

_A smile turned up on her lips as she replied, 'And I suppose you think you're the proper person for that.' He was so sure of himself, and she knew it._

_'I might be. If the right moment ever came.'_

_'You're a conceited, black hearted varmint Rhett Butler, I don't even know why I let you come and see me.' She said with a coy smile, walking away from him, fiddling with the emerald bonnet."_

"He is though." I said, still looking at the screen as he tried to explain how she couldn't do any better than him.

"Misunderstood." Seto said, pulling his arm from around me so that he could run a hand through my hair. "He loved her, he really did. She's just difficult."

"I won't argue anymore with that, I suppose. But still. Arrogant." I smiled, turning to look at him, and my heart sped up as I found those piercing blue eyes staring right back at me. "But I suppose there's not too much wrong with arrogance, seeing it's a way to show off your pride and how self assured you are. It's a misunderstood form of confidence, maybe." I said as he continued to run his fingers through my slightly knotted hair, but would carefully pull the knots free. My heart was racing as he looked me over.

"Perhaps." Was all he said, as he wrapped his arm back around me, pulling me even closer. My head was resting in the crook of his neck and he pressed his lips against my head.

"Seto?" My thoughts began to brim from my mind and slowly made their way out of my lips, because the thought of him kissing my lips rather than head was undoubtedly running through the head that was being kissed, and I needed the image to be a reality. He looked down at me, and he pondered me for a moment, his eyes searching my face until they met my eyes, and in that moment he knew what I was thinking as he dipped down and pressed his lips against my hungry ones. His kiss was not hesitant in the least as I wove my fingers into his hair as he bit my lower lip and I couldn't help but gape my mouth open as I moaned softly, letting him slip his tongue inside wonton lips. His arm was no longer around me, but pushing me down on the couch with the other as he hovered over me, not letting his lips leave mine. My heart was enthralled with the idea of him being on top of me, his lips dancing on mine, making me fall even deeper for this cold, yet sweet, man.

But suddenly the lips were gone, and before anything else happened, before a single touch, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Tiffany. You're sure about this?"

I looked back up into his sapphire blue eyes, knowing that in this moment, this is exactly what I wanted. We weren't in a cramped limo and I didn't hardly know him now, and without any falter I nodded my head. "I would tell you if I wasn't." I said honestly.

He stared into my eyes for a moment, and any bit of doubt that was held in his beautiful, cold eyes was quickly washed away and replaced by obvious lust and need that warmed them up into cool, pools of blue. He pressed his lips back against mine, gently, and with utter passion as his hands made their way up my shirt with one cold hand, and ran over a breast that was craving his touch; it ached as he teased it through the lace of my bra and never once tried to creep into it. I moaned softly, wanting him to take more into his hand and make me feel more than just little touches and gropes. I wanted him to touch everywhere, touch every bit of every part of me that demanded the heat and expertise of his hands... I craved him, every bit of him.

I kissed him harder, wrapping hands around the front of his waist and I began to make my way up those pesky buttons, popping each, one by one, exposing a chest that made me quiver just from touching it. He shivered as I ran my hand down his toned chest and stomach and I just wanted him to take me then and there.

But I had to be patient-which was a bother.

He finally pulled his hand back out of my shirt, sat up, and stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked him, taking in the sight of his half nakedness which was amazingly sexy. I just wanted to touch his chest, and kiss him. He needed that, I could tell that all too well. How could I tell these things? Because I'm an expert in what Seto needs. Okay, maybe not, but I can dream. I shook my internal head at being so strange about these things- but I found myself becoming nervous at the idea of doing "it" with him... he was such a collected person, and I, a hot mess. He never once shook as I touched him, never faltered, he stayed calm- how did he do it? I was sitting here shaking, thinking of all the nasty things I wanted to do with him... but why was I so nervous? But there would only be one way to find out as he looked down at me, a small smirk claiming his lips.

"This shirt," he said aggression deep in his voice, pulling up the hem of my tank top. "It needs to go."

"I agree completely." I said and without any hesitation I pulled the stupid thing up and over my head, and let him take me in before I unclasped the bra that held in both of my round, perky breasts. He looked me over with a hungriness I'd never seen before, that made my girl parts shiver, and all in one motion he was upon me, one hand caressing a breast, while his mouth covered the other one, licking and biting a now hard nipple. I couldn't help but let a slight cry of delight escape from my lips as he bit harder and squeezed my other nipple. It was too much all it once, and we hadn't even started.

I let my hands brush through his soft, brunette hair and run down his shoulders so I could pull the rest of his stupid shirt off; when my mission was complete, I ran my hands down his shoulders and back, letting out a coo of happiness at his touch and how soft and muscular he was for such a lanky person. He had to be the most sexiest thing to walk this earth, of that there was no doubt.

He shivered slightly as I ran my nails back up his bare back, and he began to pull away, only to lean up to give my lonely lips a gentle kiss before kissing back down my neck. His kisses trailed down my collar bone, to the valley between my needy breasts, and down my flat stomach until they reached a pair of pants that were just in the way of everything, and I almost began wishing I'd worn a skirt to give him easier access, but that would've had to come off, too.. He looked up at me, with a question in his eyes, clearly asking for permission to get rid of the blasted things.

I nodded at him, and gave him a wink to tease him, which in return I finally got to see him blush lightly which made me smile seeing his minor moment of weakness. His hands were quick unbuttoning my pants, along with pulling down the tiny, lacy panties, and before I knew it I was completely naked, sprawled out on the luxurious couch with his eyes scanning my body, as if he was memorizing my whole nakedness for future reference so that he'd never forget. I could feel the blush creep up to my already flushed cheeks as his eyes finally rested on the opening between my thighs that was begging for his attention.

After a moment, he finally dragged his eyes away from the part of my body that was so warm for him, and looked up at my face, and his eyes were softer and warmer than they'd ever been tonight- but hidden in his hues was a tinge of lust and something else... someone that had my heart beating faster than a normal human heart should beat, and that had my body quivering; which was unusual. Again the question of my nervousness ran through my shaking head, which I shook. Get it together, Tiffany- you're not a virgin.

He leaned down, and scooped his hands under my back as his lips met mine in a slow and wanting kiss that had my body reacting even more- I was at the point that I was probably going to break at any moment. But I didn't want him to see how nervous and excited I was- he'd probably think that I was childish...

When his lips finally pulled from mine, I looked up at him questioningly as he stared into my eyes and brought a hand up to touch my face. He didn't say anything, and I was glad he didn't, I didn't want to break the spell of lust and affection that surrounded us in the dark, hot room. I took it upon myself to bring my lips up to his soft ones once more, before I gave his pants a tug. He said nothing as we worked together to get the get the tight things off in not nearly as much time as he managed to get mine off.

When the deed was done, my hands teased the fabric of his boxers, letting my fingers caress the flimsy material where he wanted the attention, but I didn't give as much as he liked. I wanted him to feel his lust and need more, I wanted to break his patience- I wanted him to lose control and claim me; because in that moment that was all I wanted. He let out a groan, and I remembered that Seto was a man of very little patience.

He proved me right when he pulled my hands away and pulled his boxers off, and all I could do was glance down at him and his attachment. Well, not glance... more like stare. I would figure that a man with such a huge ego would have just been making up for lost inches... but he wasn't lacking.

Not in the least bit.

He noticed me staring, and made a sound of disgruntlement that rumbled through his chest. I looked up with him, realizing how rude staring was, and hoped he wasn't thinking that I didn't want it or something. Because I did, and I could surely tell it would be happy to oblige me. "Something wrong?" He said, staring at my flushed face with a disgruntled look upon his own.

"Oh, no. Nothing wrong... just er..." I started, looking the other way.

"What?" He asked, puzzlement evident in his husky voice.

I turned back to look at him, and held my breath. It seemed like minutes were passing by as I held my breath, trying to put my words together, I couldn't even think properly.

"You're fucking huge." I blurted out, letting my breath finally out and inhaling deep reveling in the hot sweaty room we were laying in.

He raised an eyebrow up at me, and a small side smirk played on his lips, as he looked down at his (huge) impatient (huge) friend. When he brought his eyes back up to me, the side smirk was a full blown one, and I mentally face palmed realizing that his ego must have just gotten an extra boost. Way-to-fucking-go, Tiffany.

He didn't say anything, but instead dipped his head down and kissed me, letting the one hand keep him propped up on the couch, and the other roaming down my quivering body. His fingers traced my breasts, lingering on taunt nipples, and then trailed down to my belly button. His fingers now danced south, making circles around an area that was very hot and very needy. I suppose it was now his turn to tease me- but I wasn't one to let the teasing happen. I bit his lip, and I received a growl, as his fingers finally got to their desired destination. He rubbed my clit, causing me to arch up into him and moan into his mouth and I could feel his lips turn up in a smirk against mine as he applied more pressure. His fingers felt so wonderful as they touched my most sensitive and private section of my body, and I only craved more. A finger dipped inside of me, and I almost came off the couch, because this was no slow, seductive movement- it was one that was fast and deep, and knew what it wanted, and how it was going to get it. His finger danced inside of me and stretched me, along with a thumb that was rubbing the shit out of my throbbing clit. I let out a loud cry of pleasure, and the fingers worked faster, and harder, never stopping as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck which was arched up with my head back on the couch aligned with my back, trying to get those talented fingers in deeper inside of my tight little cunt.

I could feel myself coming to a climax, just from a few strokes of his fingers, I could feel my insides ready to burst right along with the moans that were pent up inside my throat that were ready to escape and praise Seto's work. But as I could feel it building up- the fingers were gone again, the pleasure was gone. I was now bare, left with only the juices that leaked slowly out of me. My first notion was to grab his head and shake him, and ask him what the hell was wrong with him, but I figured that might drive him away- because there was a lot that was wrong with him. But his head emerged from the depths of my neck, giving it one final farewell kiss, and looked up at me with a smug look on his arrogant face.

"Getting into it, aren't we?" He teased me, and I fought the urge to punch him in the arm.

"I've had better." I lied, and he raised one brunette eyebrow back up at me like he thought otherwise. The cocky bastard.

"Well the way that you were nearly up off the couch suggests otherwise..." The smirk on his face had me loathing him at that moment- but also wanting to screw his brains out. He didn't stop smirking, as he pressed his lips once more to mine in a slow, passionate kiss where his lips danced against mine in a way that had my body shivering once more, as his tongue slipped into my mouth, claiming it, dominating it- being as bossy as usual. I let my fingers slip through his hair, as my body arched into his, telling him just what I needed. I knew that words didn't need to be used as he got the idea, his lips parting from mine as he sat up, spreading my shaking legs apart to look down at my hot, wet mess. I looked up at him, feeling nervous, feeling like this was my first time even though it truly wasn't.

He didn't say anything as he took his hard member into his hand, pulling out a condom, which was not the was not the one I'd given him, from his pants that laid on the ground, and then began rubbing himself against my entrance, never taking his eyes off of me which were soft rather than their usual hard blue. I nodded at him, I couldn't take it anymore if he didn't just put it in... God, was I needy.

And then he thrusted inside of me, and for a moment, I swear I saw stars. I'd never taken something as large as this, and my body knew it, too, as it almost felt like it was being ripped apart. He began to rock his hips, but I grabbed his arm digging my nails into his flesh to stop him. He stopped thrusting, and he looked at me questioningly, as if maybe he'd done something wrong.

"Give me a second to er... adjust." I managed to say, blushing. He smiled, knowing full well now that he was a little much for me to handle, but gave me the time to let my body adjust to the rather large invader that had taken it's home inside of my cunt. After a few moments, I nodded, letting him know that I was ready. I braced myself, knowing that this was going to be a brand new experience, and I only hoped that I would be able to recover from this, and not end up walking out of her all funny like.

He started out slow, thrusting gently, but enough that my body was already beginning to respond to each long, but hard thrust, to each touch of him inside of me. I was in no hurry now, I was in complete bliss as he thrusted inside of me, each thrust becoming quicker, and harder than the last. His eyes never left mine, his eyes watching my expression, causing me to blush until his mouth came down on a lonely nipple, sucking on it hard as he kept thrusting into me, causing me to let out a moan of pleasure. I could feel his lips turn up against my skin as he began to fuck me faster now. My nipples were hot now, as his teeth teased them- his other hand grabbing the other lonely breast, giving it a seductive squeeze while he bit down on my nipple.

My body was in heaven in this moment, showing every bit of how it felt; my hips were thrusting into his and I was not able to control the moans that now escaped from my mouth as my nails dug into his back, I was in such ecstasy in that moment, our bodies together as one, both of us gaining so much pleasure from just a simple act of lust.

In one quick motion he was sitting up, pulling me up with him, holding my hips so that I was just an inch from his hard length. But I could tell it was there, the heat coming off of the tip of it was just enough to drive me crazy, and I could feel my juices leak, hearing a faint splat as they landed on him. I blushed, but I didn't have enough time to collect my thoughts as he impaled me on his cock- my body arched up into his, and I was unable to control myself as my own hips thrusted down, allowing him to reach further up inside of me, letting him fill me with his whole cock. I was in heaven at this moment- this moment of desire... it was unlike anything I'd ever done- or anyone, I should say. His movements were fast, and hit exactly where I needed- causing me to moan so loudly that moans were nearly screams... He pulled me against him, my face buried in his neck as he gripped my hips tighter, thrusting himself up into me without any hesitation, pushing me up his length only to pull me right back down. "S-Seto...!" I cried out, unable to stop myself as I hung onto him for my life. I'd never felt this way before, like our bodies belonged together- like he had to stay inside of me or I was going to die... like we were meant to be... meant to be... My thoughts trailed until something completely unwanted appeared in my head.

**_..._**

_"Ah!" I cried out, the feeling of the Priest inside of me was too much for my body to handle, not even the Pharaoh himself made this hot cunt feel so good. My fingers bunched into his hair, pulling on it as he rocked his hips into me, holding onto my rear tightly._

_"Kisara..." Seth groaned my name, causing me to tighten around the member that was thrusting up into me, letting my head tilt back as I moaned. This was more than just an act of sex- I loved Seth, and I knew he loved me as well even though he could never find the words to express it. But I could tell by the look in his steamy blue eyes how dear I was to him, how he lusted for me so._

_His thrusts slowed as he lowered me to the ground, my back shivering as it touched the cold, dirty surface. I looked up at him, only to see his face barely with the moonlight hitting down on it. My heart stopped as I realized how beautiful he truly was, my hand reached out to touch his face- but he grabbed it, and instead pressed a wet kiss to it, causing my heart to stop once more. His thrusts quicked now as he intertwined our fingers together, never letting go of my hand, and never lessening his pace. I cried out, my body arching into his as he fucked me good, and hard. My silver hair was everywhere now, sticking to my breasts, and my neck._

_Seth would then lean down to kiss my lips, pulling my arms over my head with both hands, our fingers still laced together. I would lift my knee, allowing him further access inside of my hot cunt, wanting him deeper inside of me as he teased my lip with his teeth, thrusting into me harder and faster now. I was close- I could feel it, something so raw in emotion and feeling- a tightness in my stomach that had me crying out. "Seth!" I moaned into his hot mouth as he knew that I was coming close to my climax, coming close to showing him how my body truly reacted with his. His grunts became louder, and I could tell he was close as he bent on a knee to lift my other leg up with the hand that was not in mine, holding it up so that he could thrust further into me with harder, and faster thrusts._

_My mind was in overload now, as this man fucked me in a way that had me nearly seeing stars. This man that I loved... this man who I would call my own and I would follow him to the ends of the earth and back... I love you, Seth, my Priest... my love..._

**_..._**

The vision stopped, and I released pent up breath as I found myself on the floor entangled in Seto's arms.


	12. Lean Curves

_**Hello! I've not forgotten my story, no, Sir, I haven't. It's been difficult to get my hands on a laptop here lately, and I'm hoping to have one by the time the summer ends... but this is just a little taste of the next chapter, and an ending the last. I have new fresh ideas for the story and things will get only more exciting! I'll try to add more of Tiff's awesome wit, and quirky comments along the way, too... thank you for my amazing followers, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think and if there needs to be any help to my writing... I'm a bit rusty. :p Thank you!**_

* * *

His arm was tucked around my side, his fingers intertwined with mine, his breathing was ragged and short, as he was trying to catch his breath. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the the dimly lit room and my mind was not able to comprehend the past few minutes. Well, the past few minutes that my body was here for- but my mind hadn't been in this room, and instead in distant Egypt with a man who I'd assumed hated me. Well, my former self for that matter. My eyes looked around the room- how the hell did we end up on the floor? It was like I'd passed out, seen my past self, and then like... like the past had repeated itself here in Seto's private room.

My mind was spinning- how in the hell had I gotten into that vision? Why was I was even with Seth, and why in God's name were we even doing _that _?! From my previous vision it was obvious that the priest detested Kisara's presence... so this didn't make any sense.

And on top of that- I missed out on actually doing it with Seto.

God fucking dammit.

My brain was still running through the vision with the low rumble of Seto's voice reminded me we were in the present, rather than the past. I sighed, pulling myself out of the depths of my mind, and turned my head to look at him. His eyes were the softest, warmest blue I'd ever seen them, and they made my knees weak. Strands of his hair were strung in his face and tousled around on his head, and a slightly smug smile was playing on his lips. He was positively gorgeous, and I couldn't help but feel my head swim some more, becoming giddy with the fact that I was in the arms of one of the sexiest people in Domino.

"What?" I asked him, leaning a little closer to his face, not minding the pleasant feel of his warm arm around me, and the way his thumb brushed the back of my hand. He seemed to glow with something that was beyond happiness.

He chuckled a little, "I asked you how it was- but now I've got my answer since you seem to be in another world...so it was obviously good." The ends of his lips turned up even higher, and my face flushed. Such a cocky man this was- but he was right; even though it was Seth I was with, it was still him, and it had been one of the best experiences of my sexual life.

"You're so conceited." I simply said, and shook my head, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw line, pulling back to touch my free hand to his face. How had I ended up being with someone so handsomely frustrating? He was such a cold person, yet so warm; he hardly spoke, but his actions were enough for me.

He only smiled at me, and held me a little closer for a few more moments before he held me tighter to sit us up against the couch. His attention turned to the screen where the credits began to roll down from the movie, and he let out a sigh. His arm was still around me as we sat, leaning on the couch, his arm now around my bare shoulder, holding me close. I didn't want him to let me go, I wanted us to keep like this for the rest of the night and never have to worry about anything ever again. I didn't care that there was a world going on outside of the one in this dim room, I didn't care that there were forces that were out to touch me and my past self. I didn't care at that moment about the vision that had denied me the pleasures of the present. I just cared that I was in the arms of someone who wanted me around, and it bothered me in the least of his cold nature- because for now, he was the sweetest man who'd ever looked my way.

His hand began to rub down my shoulder, trailing down my arm, where his fingertips brushed my naked hip and caused me to shiver and look up at him. I was surprised to find that he had actually been looking at me the whole time, rather than the screen, and now had a smile that held no smugness to it.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to know the better side of Seto Kaiba, even though it still had its kinks, it was wonderful. I smiled softly at him, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks once more- why did he cause me to swoon in such a way from him just looking at me? I was still so unsure of this guy, but I couldn't wait to find out more. His face began to dip down, and his lips were only inches from mine when a ringtone began to blare from across the room. He stopped, his lips barely brushing against mine, and he cursed quietly, and rose from his seat and made his way to his phone. I really couldn't help but stare as he walked away from me, and I rose to get on the couch and peer at him from the side, looking him up and down. The sight of him naked was just something I couldn't pass up- the lean curves of his body, and how muscular some of those small curves actually were. Not to mention his ass- yes, I'm an ass woman, and yes- that a manly booty right there. I smirked a little as I watched him answer his phone, letting my mind wander some more with the thoughts of his deliciously naked body.

"Kaiba." Was all he said when he reached the cell phone, one hand on his hip which did nothing but help my mind. His face was blank, but after a few moments, a look of disgust was plainly written on it. I felt my stomach drop as I realized whatever was going on on the phone could possibly end one of the best evenings I've ever had.

"Does this really have to be happening now? It's late, and I'm very busy-" Whoever was on the end of the phone cut him off, and he let out an aggravated sigh which he made sure was heard by the speaker. His face just became even colder with each passing second, and I knew that my night of 'nice Seto' was over.

"I'm on my way." He finally said, and pressed the touch screen and set it down on the table. He looked over at me for a moment, and shook his head. "Get your clothes on."

I sighed, and got up off the couch to gather my clothes as he did the same, but his eyes seemed to linger on my body as he pulled his pants up, and I couldn't help but blush softly- but in my head I was more worried about that phone call. Was it work?

He said nothing to me as we made our way out of the closing park, the patrons also doing the same except with sad looks on their young faces- not wanting the night to end, but wanting more rides to ride and more joy to feel. Like them, I wanted to feel the joy of the cold, late night- except I wanted this night to involve Seto rather than a rollercoaster.

The lights were slowly shutting off all around the park, and it became even darker as we reached the park's entrance. I was worried now with what was going on, because he didn't even look at me, say anything... wouldn't even hold my hand. But this was to be expected, I suppose. Once something's got him upset it's going to eat him up and make him the cold hearted bastard that he normally is. Would I just have to learn how to get used to this? I don't know that I could take being with a man that's moodier than a woman.

When we got to his bike, he finally turned to look at me. His eyes were cold and full of aggravation and worry, his lips straight without emotion. "Tiffany, our presences has been requested by Ishizu."

I felt the frown on my face before I even registered what was going on. "For what? I told them I was done with this crap... and I thought you were, too." I said, looking up at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"They want to tap into more of your memories, Tiffany. And apparently doing it at nearly eleven at night is the best time for her..." He sighed, looking out at the city.

"And if I don't want to?"

"She said she has something worth your while in her possession...Something about your father, Tiffany." He looked back over at me, his eyes still cold.

I felt a pang shake my heart. She has something of my father's? Or even she knows something about his death... I couldn't give that chance up, I couldn't go on knowing there could be information about him that I could know and be closer to what truly happened to him.

"Seto..." I started, trying to explain to him how I felt about this now, I wanted him to know exactly what was going through my mind.

But he raised a hand up to silence me, and he took a step closer to me. "I know, Tiffany, I know that you want to take any chances you get to know more about your father... and that's why I said we would go."

My breath hitched a little at the kindness of his actions- which I had to admit, were very odd.

"Let's go then." I said, grabbing the helmet off his bike.


End file.
